The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers
by airnaruto45
Summary: The fellowship has broken and now Arnold and Aang must continue their quest to destroy the one ring while the others try to ready the kingdom of Rohan for the coming struggle against Drake Darkstar
1. The Taming of Sid

Airnaruto45 presents:

The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers

Disclaimer: Just like before I own rights to any of the characters, script, or publishing rights that I will use for this parody; the characters are owned by their respective creators, the script is owned by New Line Cinema and Peter Jackson, and the publishing rights belong to the family of professor J.R.R. Tolkien; anyway it's time for me to kick off part two of this little trilogy oh but one last thing I'm going to do this story by the theatrical release of the movie not the extended cut like many other authors before have tried.

Chapter 1: The Taming of Sid

Our story begins beneath the Misty Mountains; at the point where the fellowship of the ring had made it across the Bridge of Khazad-dum and were about make their way out of the mines of Moria when suddenly the heard a voice yell out at their pursuer.

"You can not pass!" The voice yelled which belonged to DM the author wizard who had stayed behind to fight the being that was chasing them; The Balrog of Morgoth; "DM!" Arnold a football-headed Nicktoon who was given a nearly impossible task to accomplish yelled out to his friend.

DM however held his ground on the bridge ready to face the Balrog; "I am the servant of the secret fire, the wielder of the flame of Arnor…go back to the shadow for dark fire shall not avail you flame of Udun…" DM said as he and the Balrog met face to face on the bridge with the rest of the fellowship watching.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" DM yelled as he slammed his staff on the ground causing the bridge to collapse as soon as the Balrog made one step towards him and with a roar the beast plummeted to the chasm below; however the moment that DM turned around the balrog threw out its whip and latched onto DM's ankle causing DM to lose his sword as Arnold was about to try and help him Sasuke grabbed him as Arnold yelled; "DM", then with his grip on the edge of the bridge failing DM knew what he had to do; "Fly you fools!" He said to the fellowship before he let go and ell into the chasm as Arnold screamed; "NO…DM!" from above while DM plummeted he caught up to his sword and started hacking away at the Balrog and latched onto him refusing to let go as he continued his attack until the fell into a pool of water at the bottom of the pit and hit it with a splash; "DM!" Arnold said with fright as he woke up.

Aang who was with him woke up the minute he heard Arnold's voice then he turned to his friend; "What is it Mr. Arnold?" he asked him; "Nothing Aang it was just a dream." He replied.

Now as for the task that Arnold was given was one that is easier said than done; take the one ring of power that belonged to the dark lord Madara into Mordor and cast it back into the very fires of Mount Doom, originally they had seven other companions with them; DM the author wizard who hey feared had died in Moria, two of Arnold's kinsmen Jimmy Neutron & Timmy Turner, a Tiny Toon named Plucky Duck, a Disney named Jake Long; the American Dragon, and two anime; Naruto son of Minato, and Sasuke son of Fugaku both of Gondor; however what our two friends didn't know was that Sasuke had recently died and Jimmy & Timmy were captured by Minotaurs and being brought to Drake Darkstar the white wizard.

Currently Arnold and Aang were in the labyrinth known as Eymn Muil just south of Mordor as looked to the south Aang was beginning to think that they had been where they were standing at before; "Mordor the one place in Toon-Earth we don't want to see any closer and the one place we're trying to get to but it's where we can't get…lets face it Mr. Arnold, we're lost I don't' think DM meant for us to come this way." Aang said with a hint of doubt on his face; "He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Aang they just happened." Arnold said before his eyes went wide and he saw the eye of Madara flash in his mind again then he grasped his chest specifically where the ring was; "Mr. Arnold..." Aang said as he looked at the expression on his friends face; "…It's the ring isn't it?" Aang then asked; "It's getting heavier." Arnold said out of breath.

The two Nicktoons decided now would be a good time to catch their breath especially for Arnold since the closer he got to Mordor or the longer he held the ring the heavier it got and the more distracted by it he became as he took a drink of water from his water skin before turning to Aang; "What food do we have left?" He asked the monk who was sitting on a rock a few feet away from him and opening his bag that had their rations in it; "Hmm…now lets see ah yes Lembas bread and look even more Lembas bread." Aang answered with a playful form of sarcasm in his voice as he tossed a piece that he had broken off to Arnold while eating a piece of his own.

"You know I don't usually like foreign food but, this Disney stuff is not half bad." Aang said as Arnold looked at him with a smile as Aang looked out towards the horizon; "Those rain clouds might." Aang said.

Later as the rain started to come down lightly on the Nicktoons they came across a familiar rock formation; "This place looks strangely familiar." Aang said; "That's because we've been here before we're going in circles." Arnold answered before Aang noticed something or rather smelled something close by; "I wonder if there's a nasty bog near by can you smell it?" He asked Arnold; "Yes I can smell it…We're not alone Aang." Arnold said cryptically.

Later that night while the two Nicktoons were asleep a shadowy figure approached them climbing on the rocks like a spider from above them; it was Stick Nose who didn't make any attempts to hide himself in the rocky terrain but he was focused on only one thing right now recovering the ring that was stolen from him by Arnold's grandfather over 60 years ago.

"The Thieves…the filthy little thieves…Where is it, they stole it from us my precious…" He said to himself as he crawled down the rocks without making a sound since living in a mountain for 560 years or so made him able to walk, climb, or crawl his way down a mountain without making any noise as he crept up to the sleeping Nicktoons; "…curse them we hate them it's ours it is and we wants it!" Stick Nose said to himself again and before he knew both Nicktoons sprung up to their feet and Aang used his Air bending and water bending abilities to make the rocks that Stick nose was standing on slippery enough for him to fall; as they struggled, Stick nose got loose and jumped on Arnold causing him to fall and that was when Stick nose saw the ring around Arnold's neck causing his eyes to widen and desperately try to get the ring but Aang managed to grab him only for Stick nose to turn around and bit Aang on the shoulder causing him to scream in pain then Stick nose wrapped his arms and legs around Aang's body with his hands leaving scratch marks on Aang's body until Arnold unsheathed Sting and held it at Stick nose's throat causing the creature to stop fighting.

"This is Sting you've seen it before haven't you-Stick nose?" Arnold asked almost demandingly; "Yes." Stick nose growled in response; "Release him or I'll slit your throat." Arnold threatened him as fearfully Stick nose let go of Aang and started to howl.

The next morning wasn't any better because they tied the Disney rope that Aang had been given around Stick nose's neck like a leash and like a dog that doesn't want to get walked Stick nose screaming, moaning and writhing in pain just from having the rope on his neck; "It burns! It burns us…It freezes, nasty Disney twisted it take it off of us." He moaned and begged as Aang kept dragging him along; "Quiet you!" Aang ordered him but that caused Stick nose to writhe out in pain louder than before; "It's hopeless every Huntsclan member and beast in Mordor is going to hear this racket!" Aang complained before he got an idea; "Lets just tie him up and leave him here." Aang suggested; "No that would kill us! Kill us!" Stick nose begged out of fear; "It's no more than you deserve!" Aang lashed out at him knowing how crafty Stick nose was as Arnold began to look into his eyes and then Arnold understood what Stick nose had become could be the same fate he could suffer if he let the ring grip his mind; "Maybe he does deserve to die but that I see him I do pity him." When he heard that Stick nose then turned to face the two Nicktoons; "We'll be nice to them if they'll be nice to us take it off of us." He said as he had his hand on the rope that was still around his neck before he got down on his knees and made a desperate plea; "We swear to do whatever you want…We swear!" He begged as Arnold looked at him with a very skeptical look in his eyes.

"There isn't any promise that you can that I'll be able to trust." Arnold said as Stick nose decided that he would have to swear on the thing he desired the most namely the ring so he got up on one knee and made his vow.

"We swear to serve the master of the precious…We will swear on…on the precious." He said before he convulsed his usual noise; "Gollum, Gollum."

Arnold was still a little suspicious about the promise but decided that if stick nose was willing to swear loyalty to him on the ring then for now he would have to hold him to his word.

"The ring is treacherous but for now we're going to hold you to your word." Arnold said in acceptance of the promise as Stick nose crawled towards Arnold and Aang; "Yes on the precious…on the precious." He said with a fixed look in his eyes.

"I don't believe you!" Aang lashed out causing Stick nose to try and run away before Aang tugged on the leash again and Stick nose fell flat on his back as Arnold tried to calm Aang down; "Aang!" he said hoping that he could keep Aang from loosing their only hope to getting to Mordor.

"He's trying to trick if we let him go he'll throttle us in our sleep." Aang said trying to justify his outburst but then Arnold approached Stick nose and asked him two simple questions; "Do you know the way to Mordor?" He asked the first time; "Yes." Stick nose answered; "You've been there before?" Arnold asked the second time; "Yes." Stick nose answered rather fearfully as Arnold removed the rope from around his neck; "You will lead us to the black gate." Arnold said to stick nose rather bluntly and with that Stick nose started to dash his way to Mordor with the Nicktoons following close behind him as they navigated their way through the rocks.

Me: Well folks part two of the trilogy has begun and to be honest my heart is filled with both great hope and sadness; because for the success of our plan DM must place the smallest of the fellowship in the greatest of peril. Always the mighty try to possess the ring and always they fail; fate has meant for it to be a Nicktoon; resilient to the ring's corruption and brave by his very nature; but it will require more than Arnold's stout heart to bare the ring he will need a companion to help him carry the load, and a guide who knows the ways of the enemy and the paths into Mordor; for all three of them are now bound to the fate of the and to the fate of each other, and while we occupy Madara's gaze together they must bare the ring into the very fires of Mount Doom; but should they be captured or killed then great peril may befall them and all hope may be lost. (A/N: I got this little bit of monologue from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Videogame by the way.) Well here's the opening chapter of my version of the Two Towers so until next time read and review


	2. The Minotaurs and Rohan

Chapter 2: The Minotaurs and the Home of the Horse Lords

We now rejoin the Minotaurs who are making their way back to Isengard with their prizes namely two Nicktoons Timmy Turner who was still conscious and Jimmy Neutron who unconscious and now sporting a cut over his right eyebrow.

Timmy tried to wake his companion desperately and quietly; "Jimmy, Jimmy!" Timmy said in a hushed voice as the Minotaurs continued making their trip but when they got to the gap of Rohan the leader order those behind him to halt.

"What is it? What do you smell?" One of his troops asked; "Anime flesh!" He answered after taking a sniff of the air to confirm what he smelled; "Naruto" Timmy said to himself realizing that the others were alive and chasing after their captors; "They picked up our trail! Move it!" the leader said to his troops as they started to pick up their pace. Timmy however thought quickly and removed his Disney brooch from his cloak and spat it out on the ground for it to get stepped on that way he could leave a clue to the other behind him and Jimmy that they were still alive.

Meanwhile a few miles away, Naruto had his ear pressed against a rock to hear what the Minotaurs were doing ahead of him; then as he lifted his head up he noticed something different about their running pace; "Their pace has picked up, they must have caught our scent Hurry!" He yelled out to his companions Jake Long and Plucky duck; "Come Plucky." Jake said as Plucky was desperately trying to catch his breath.

"We've gone three days and nights on this chase with no food, no rest and no sign of our quarry from what one bare rock can tell." Plucky complained as he, Jake and Naruto picked up their own pace to catch the Minotaurs so they could save Jimmy and Timmy.

The three of them ran across the open plains and when they got to the valley where the Minotaurs had stopped they found themselves a very important clue; it was Timmy's Disney brooch folded up as if it had been stepped on which it was, Naruto bent down and picked it up.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Naruto said as Jake came up next to him; "Then that means they may still be alive dog." Jake said as Naruto continued to follow the tracks; "They're less than a day ahead of us come on." He said as Plucky came tumbling down the hill groaning as he got up; "Plucky come on man we're gaining on them." Jake called out to him as he ran behind Naruto; "I'm wasted on cross country we Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons are natural sprinters.., very dangerous over short distances." The duck said as he got up the three of them then came to hill and paused to gaze across the plains.

"Rohan the home of the horse lords…There is something strange going on here some evil gives speed to these creatures, and sets their will against us." Naruto said as he felt an evil presence in the air then Jake went a little further ahead so he could see which way the Minotaurs were heading; "Eye of the dragon." Jake said as he used it to increase the range of his vision.

"Jake what do your dragon eyes see buddy?" Naruto asked as Jake looked in the Minotaurs direction; "The Minotaurs turn northeast…" He said before his eyes widened at where they were going; "…not good yo they are taking the Nicktoons to Isengard." He finished; "Darkstar" Naruto said to himself.

Meanwhile Drake Darkstar is once again using the palantir to communicate with Madara telepathically as we hear his voice over; "The world is changing…Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor; To stand against the might of Madara and Drake Darkstar and the union of the two towers…" He said before we see an entire battalion of Huntsclan members marching from Barad Dur and on top of the tower was the Eye of Madara; "…together my lord Madara we shall rule this Toon-Earth." Drake concluded.

We now see members of the Huntsclan now ripping out even more trees from the forests that were near Isengard so they could be cut up by Huntsclan members that were in the caverns making weapons for the army and inspecting the new batch of Minotaurs as we hear Drake's voice over again; "The old world will burn in the fires of industry, the forests shall fall; a new order will arise for we will drive the machine of war with the sword, and the spear, and the iron fist of the beast…" He said as he walked around the caverns seeing how the progress was going; "…We have only to remove those who oppose us…" He continued in his voice over before later that night Drake is seen riling up some pirates (A/N: I'm not adding the white beard or the straw hat or red hair crews to this bunch of pirates) into attacking the villages in Rohan; "The horsemen took your lands, they forced you into the hills to scrape the living off rocks." He told them; "Murders!" some of them yelled before Drake continued; "Take back the lands they stole from you and burn every village." He said and with that the pirates and several Minotaurs were off to burn, sack and kill anyone, or anything in any village.

"It will begin in Rohan…" Drake said as the Minotaurs and pirates began their warpath on a small town called the West fold; "…too long have these peasants stood against you well no longer." Drake continued to say as several of the villagers began to pack what ever provisions they could and grab their horses to get away. One woman in particular was loading up the family horse; the woman's name was Kurenai Yuuhi Sarutobi; "Konahamaru, Konahamaru!" she said calling for her nephew who had brown spiky hair, a teal/blue scarf around his neck and a beige button up coat with brown shorts; "Yes aunt Kurenai?" He asked her as she put Konahamaru's sister Moegi on top of the horse first; "Take your sister you'll go faster with just two…" Kurenai said before Moegi cut her off saying; "Uncle Asuma says that Konahamaru must not ride Gerlod he's too big for him." Moegi said she was wearing a pink shirt had red hair and was wearing pinkish-purple shorts but Kurenai wasn't going to let her children get killed as she told them what they had to do.

"Listen to me you two you must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm." She told them as Moegi cried saying; "I don't want to leave you Aunt Kurenai." She said as tears streamed down her face but Kurenai calmed her down; "Moegi don't worry I will find you there." She said and then kissed her niece on the cheek as they heard a woman scream; "Hurry." She urged them and with that the two young kids were off.

Meanwhile the pirates and Minotaurs made it to the village and began sacking, burning and killing everyone and/or anything in the village but since most of the people got a head start on them there weren't too many casualties while Konahamaru and Moegi looked on from the back road as their home was burnt to the ground they left and then Drake concluded his mental monologue saying;"…Rohan my lord is ready to fall."

Me: Man things aren't looking to good in Rohan and things are about to get worse for them so until next time read and review


	3. Lee's Banishment

Chapter 3: Lee's Banishment

Things were looking very grim for the anime of Rohan but things were bound to get worse; as company of about 2000 soldiers were riding on horse back to Edoras; the capitol city of Rohan and that reason was because the had found the king's son barely alive lying on his face in the river Isen; The king of Rohan was a man with a black bowl hair cut, a green spandex suit, a beige-green vest, orange leg warmers and would normally be spouting off something about the flames of youth or something like that his name was Maito Gai; During his reign Gai has had only one heir to the throne and that was his son; his son Had the same black hair except it was more spiked, a purple short sleeve shirt, and tan pants his name was Prince Shobu Kirafuda (A/N: I know that some of you are going to get on my case for picking a duel masters character for this spot even though the show and game itself was a horrible rip-off of Yu-gi-oh and magic rolled into one but it was the first thing that came into my mind.) who had been ambushed by several huntsmen and Minotaurs sent out by Drake Darkstar.

Maito Gai also had two other heirs courtesy of his brother Eomund; the first was his nephew who looked just like the king himself except he was shorter and had a bit of a problem if any alcohol got in his system, his name was Rock Lee chief marshal of the riddermark; the second was Maito Gai's niece named E-witch the shield maiden of Rohan; when she saw her brother ride in with her cousin fatally wounded she rushed to the bedroom within the Golden Hall of Meduseld where they were at; "Shobu." She said as Lee's meaningful look told her what had happened; she pulled back the covers to see a large gash that ran along Shobu's stomach, with blood slowly coming out of it.

Later E-witch and Lee went to main hall of the palace to tell the king what had happened to Shobu.

Normally Maito Gai would be upset at the fact that his son was dying but lately; he started to look older, his face was wrinkled, his teeth had lost their usual shine, as a person he became more distant, silent and weak; why do you ask? Simple Drake Darkstar had captured his mind and made him an old, pale and decrepit old man; "My lord your son is badly wounded." E-witch said; "He was ambushed by huntsmen; if we don't defend this youthful country then Drake Darkstar will take it by force." Lee added.

"That's a lie…" Someone said; as he walked out of the shadows we see a short fat man with messy red hair, a crooked nose, baggy blue eyes, buck teeth, warts on his face, and a liquid silver right hand; he was Peter Pettigrew otherwise known as Wormtail; "….Darkstar the white has ever been our friend and ally." He said as he approached the king's throne.

The king then feebly mumbled something which led to Wormtongue to lean in closer towards the king.

"Huntsmen are roaming freely across our lands; unchecked, unchallenged and killing at will not to mention they're huntsmen baring the white hand of Darkstar." Lee said bluntly as he dropped a helmet that had a hand print that was dipped in white paint on it; identifying that it was one of Drake's lackeys.

"Why do you place these troubles on an already troubled mind?" Wormtail asked before he continued; "Can't you see that your uncle is wearied by malcontent and your warmongering?" He asked which got Lee's goat; "Warmongering?" Lee asked quietly rather stunned, later he had Wormtail by the throat pinned against a column in the great hall and started to interrogate him; "How long has it been since Darkstar bought you?" Lee asked but didn't get an answer; "What was the promised price Peter? When all the men are dead that you get all of the treasure?" Lee asked as E-witch walked by which caused Wormtail to shift his gaze towards her, he smiled at her but E-witch took no heed to it as Lee tightened his grip on Wormtail again after E-witch left; "too long have you watched my sister and too long have you haunted her steps." He told the deformed counselor before eight or ten hands came up from behind him and grabbed him causing him to let go of Wormtail they were Wormtail's minions; Jirobo, Sakon, Kidomaru, and Kimmimaro who made up four of the sound five as they restrained Lee; "You've seen much Rock Lee son of Eomund…too much…" Wormtail said as Kimmimaro punched Lee in the gut; "…you and your company are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan under pain of death." Wormtail said after having tricked the king into signing the decree earlier in the morning, Lee desperately tried to lunge at Wormtail but the grip of his captors was too strong even for him, and with that Rohan had banished 2000 or so of it's best soldiers.

Me: Oh man that has to be a crippling blow to Rohan now with the prince pretty much dead and the chief marshal of the riddermark and his company banished how can things get any worse? I don't know you're going to have read and review to find out.


	4. Three Hunters & a Night at Fangorn

Chapter 4: Three Hunters & A Night at Fangorn 

We now rejoin the story as we see Naruto, Jake and Plucky still hot on the trail of the Minotaurs who were now joined by some members of the Huntsclan traveling across the plains of Rohan.

"Keep breathing, that's the key, breathe hooh." Plucky said to himself in between breaths as he was trying to keep up with Jake and Naruto.

"Man these guys run as if the whips of their masters were behind them." Jake complained because of the pace that the Minotaurs and huntsmen were setting.

Later that night the Minotaurs and huntsmen collapsed on the ground from exhaustion near the edges of an old and dense forest called Fangorn.

"We're not going any further until we've had a breather." One of the huntsmen whined and seeing as that they had now pretty much lost their pursuers the minotaur leader had no choice but to comply to the whining of the huntsmen; "Get a fire going." He ordered and with that some of the Minotaurs went off into the forest to round up some firewood.

Meanwhile at the campsite Timmy & Jimmy were dropped on the ground; both Nicktoons had their hands tied so they couldn't fight back or even try to get away from their captors, Timmy crawled towards Jimmy trying to wake him up; "Jimmy, Jimmy!" Timmy whispered as Jimmy's eyes began to open; "I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Nicktoon Shire Timmy." Jimmy whispered still a bit out of it from the cut that was over his eye but Timmy couldn't help but smile at the fact that his friend was okay.

Meanwhile out in the forest while the Minotaurs were chopping some tree limbs off for the firewood a low moaning could be heard in the distance.

"What's making that noise?" Timmy asked; "It's the trees." Jimmy answered as they heard the moaning again.

"What?" Timmy asked as Jimmy began to explain something that he remembered from his youth; "Do you remember the old forest on the borders of Buckland?" Jimmy asked his bucked-toothed pal; "Yeah what about it?" Timmy asked; "Well folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive…" Jimmy explained before Timmy cut him off; "Alive?" He asked; "…yes trees that could; whisper, talk to one another and even move." Jimmy finished as they heard the groaning again coming from the woods and turning their heads towards it.

Meanwhile the Minotaurs now started to complain but it was about their lack of food.

"I'm starving; we've had nothing maggoty bread for three stinking days." One of them whined to which a huntsman continued the moaning by saying; "Yeah why can't we have some meat?" He asked before he shifted his gaze towards Jimmy and Timmy before he continued; "They're fresh." He said only to be stopped by the Minotaur leader; "They are not for eating." He said remembering the orders that Darkstar had given his predecessor about bringing the Nicktoons back alive and unspoiled.

Soon a second huntsman jumped in saying; "What about their legs they don't need those…oh they look tasty." Only to get shoved back by the Minotaur leader who warned him; "Get back scum." However this allowed the first huntsman to get close enough to the Nicktoons that he was about to bring the axe down on them…literally; "Just a mouthful a bit off the flank." He said only to intercepted and decapitated by the Minotaur leader which caused the severed head to fly up into the air and then drop at Jimmy & Timmy's feet making the Nicktoons a little sick.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!" The Minotaur leader told his troops and the huntsmen that accompanied them and they began to rip apart what was left of their comrade in a cannibalistic manner.

"Timmy let's go." Jimmy whispered as he saw that this was their chance to get away but as the crawled away from the carnage, the second huntsman grabbed Timmy from behind, spun him around so he could see his face and then grabbed his sword daring Timmy to scream; "Go on call for help squeal no one's going to save you now." He said to the Nicktoon who looked absolutely terrified.

Suddenly a javelin nailed the huntsman in the shoulder causing him to scream in pain and the other huntsmen and Minotaurs to turn in the direction the spear was thrown to see 2000 anime on horse back armed with bows and arrows, axes, swords, and more spears.

The riders of Rohan came at the Minotaurs and huntsmen full force killing and that were either standing or even moving as one turned sideways and fired an arrow at a Minotaur which landed right in the gut killing him; while others were hacking and stabbing the enemy with their swords and others swinging their axes instantly killing their quarry.

Meanwhile as the fight was going on and Timmy got free from his captor's grip he rolled over to the side to see a sword embedded in the ground was going to cut the ropes that secured his hands until he heard a horse neighing then he turned around and feared that he was going to get stepped on by the animal's hooves; "Argh!" He screamed as the hoof came closer to the ground…

Me: Here's your cliffhanger folks and man is Timmy going to become the gum that's stuck to a horse's hoof or will he and Jimmy make it out of this fight in on piece let alone alive, and will Naruto Jake and Plucky make it to where the battle is going on? Just read and review to find out and Happy St. Patrick's day to everyone on 


	5. The Riders of Rohan

Chapter 5: The Riders of Rohan

We rejoin our three hunters as the sun rose in the sky; Jake looked back at the sun to see something rather grim; "A red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night." He said which caused Naruto and Plucky to pick up the pace even more than they already had.

Suddenly Naruto heard what sounded like the hoof beats of many horses running in their direction.

They hid themselves from what was coming their way to see a large company of soldiers on horse back riding their way down the hill.

Naruto then came out of his hiding place calling out to them; "Riders of Rohan; what news from the Mark?" he asked which caused the leader of the troops to give a signal and then all at once they made a U-turn back up to where the three of them were standing; encircled them, pointed their weapons out at them and then stopped as the leader came out to the middle of the circle towards Naruto, Jake, and Plucky.

"What business does a Disney, an anime and a Tiny Toon have in the Riddermark?" He asked; "Speak quickly!" He ordered but got a rather sarcastic answer from a certain green duck.

"Give your name first horse master then I'll give you mine." Plucky retorted to which the leader mounted off his horse and stared at Plucky and then threatened him; "I would cut off your head…duck if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He said to Plucky which then led to Jake taking out his bow and loading it with an arrow; "Yo man you would die before your stroke fell." He said to the troop leader but Naruto held his hand up to calm the situation down and then turned the troop leader; "I am Naruto son of Minato, this Plucky son of Daffy, and Jake Long of the woodland realm; we are friends of Rohan and of Maito Gai your king." Naruto explained.

Lee then removed his helmet and told the trio the bad news; "Maito Gai no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin; Drake Darkstar has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands; my youthful company and I are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished, the white wizard is very cunning; he walks here and there they say as a young man hooded and cloaked and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Lee said still feeling a little suspicious about these newcomers and gave Jake a meaningful look.

"We're not spies…" Naruto said before he explained why they were in Rohan; "We track a party of Minotaurs westward across the plains, they have taken two of our friends captive." He explained; "The Minotaurs and the group of huntsmen that were with them are destroyed we slaughtered them in the middle of the night." Lee said rather grimly; "There were two Nicktoons with them did you see two Nicktoons with them?" Plucky asked desperately.

"They would be small only mere children to your eyes." Naruto described but Lee looked down at the ground before he said; "We didn't leave any alive we piled the carcasses and burned them." He said pointing to where a stack of smoke was visible and the smell of rotting and/or decapitated flesh was still fresh.

"So they're dead?" Plucky asked as Lee nodded sadly; "Yes I'm sorry." He answered as Jake put a hand on Plucky's shoulder to comfort him then Lee whistled for two horses; "Eorod, Asufun" he called and two horses with no riders on them one with a brown coat and black mane and the other with a white coat and grey mane came up to the trio; "May these horses serve you more fortune than their former masters." Lee said before getting back on his own horse getting ready to depart the trio but he turned around and gave them one little piece of advice; "Look for your friends but don't trust a hope for it has forsaken these lands." He said then he turned to his company saying; "We ride north." With that the company of 2000 anime rode off into the distance.

Me: Oh dear it looks like things have gotten more grim for our trio of Minotaur hunters; Will they find Jimmy & Timmy or what's left of them? Read and review to find out


	6. Fangorn Forest

Chapter 6: Fangorn Forest

Now riding on horse back, Naruto, Jake and Plucky made their way to what little was left of the Minotaur campsite which included a Minotaur with it's head chopped off and fixed to a stake; when they got their they started to dig through the carcasses to see if they could find any trace of Jimmy & Timmy.

"It's one of their little belts." Plucky exclaimed after having found Timmy's weapons belt within the pile of burning flesh; fearing that they were too late Naruto kicked a nearby helmet and let out a frustrated yell before he got down on both knees.

"We've failed them." Plucky said with sorrow now believing that they had failed to reach the Nicktoons in time, until Naruto saw some strange body prints in the ground.

"A Nicktoon lay here…" He said placing his hand over one of the imprints; "….and the other…" he said moving his hand to the other imprint before he noticed something a flat trail leading to something; "….He crawled…" Naruto said as we see a flashback of the battle where Timmy is crawling towards Jimmy to try and help him get away; "…...Their hands were bound…" Naruto said continuing to tell the story of what happened to Jimmy & Timmy as he made his way to blade that was embedded in the ground and lying next to it were the ropes; "Their bonds were cut…." Naruto said as we see a flashback of Timmy rapidly rubbing the rope that bound his hands against the blade until the ropes broke and then he went over to Jimmy and did the same thing for him; "….They were followed…" Naruto said as we now see that the second huntsman had grabbed Timmy by one of his ankles refusing to let go; "The belt." Jimmy said in a panic as Timmy unhooked it so they could get away; "….The tracks lead away from the battle…" Naruto said as followed the tracks carefully with Jake and Plucky behind him; "….and lead into Fangorn Forest." Naruto concluded as he gazed at the dense and old forest.

"Fangorn, what madness drove them in their?" Plucky asked himself as he and Jake also looked into the forest.

What madness brought Jimmy & Timmy into Fangorn Forest you ask? Well I can tell that it was not mere chance; because they were being chased by the same huntsman who was going to eat them except now the huntsman in question had a puncture wound from the spear that was thrown at him earlier and he limping very badly as he chased the Nicktoons into the woods while yelling curses at them; "Quick into the trees." Jimmy said to Timmy as they quickly climbed up one that looked like a tall wooden Deoxys as they reached the top branches of the tree Jimmy then looked to see if they had lost their pursuer; "I think we lost him." Jimmy said only to get pulled down by their pursuer; Jimmy then kicked the huntsman in the face only to later back up, get grabbed by the throat and have the huntsman hold a blade up high to stab him with; "JIMMY!" Timmy shouted causing the tree to wake up then as Timmy turned his head after seeing that the tree had a face he turned his head again to double check and sure enough the tree was staring back at him causing Timmy to let go of the tree only to be grabbed by it, then the tree moved towards the huntsman.

"Lets put a maggot hole in your gut." The huntsman said before he saw exactly what it was behind him that Jimmy was gaping at so he turned around and got stepped on by the tree and he died.

The tree then walked towards Jimmy; "Run Jimmy!" Timmy cried out but it was too late Jimmy had been scooped up by the tree's massive hand and was now along with Timmy caught in the tree's tight grasp.

"Little huntsmen who are you?" The tree asked demandingly with gave Timmy a scare; "It's talking Jimmy, the tree is talking." Timmy said with fear in his voice as the tree continued to walk.

"Tree, I'm no tree, I'm a Pokeent." The creature replied; "A tree herder, a shepherd of the forests." Jimmy said in wonder; "Don't talk to it Jimmy, don't encourage it." Timmy said rather scared for his life; "Rossco some call me." The Pokeent said as he continued to walk to some specific location; "and whose side are you on Mr. Rossco?" Timmy asked partially out of curiosity and partially out of fear; "Side, I'm on nobody's side because nobody is on my side, little huntsman…nobody cares for the woods anymore." The giant wooden creature said before he tightened his grip on the Nicktoons causing them to wince in a bit of pain.

"We're not huntsmen, we're Nicktoons." Jimmy said trying to prove his and Timmy's innocence.

"I've never heard of a Nicktoon before sounds like Huntsclan mischief to me; they come with fire, they come with axes; gnawing, chopping, biting, breaking, hacking, burning; destroyers and usurpers curse them." Rossco roared out tightening his grip on the two Nicktoons again.

"No you don't understand we're Nicktoons; Halflings, Shire folk." Jimmy pleaded as Rossco's grip got tighter again which resulted in both Nicktoons wincing in pain again.

"Maybe you are and maybe you're not the white wizard will know." Rossco said cryptically as he stopped at where the white wizard was waiting for him and the Nicktoons; "White wizard?" Timmy asked quietly before Jimmy answered the question with fear on his face; "Drake Darkstar." He said before both he and Timmy were thrown unceremoniously to the feet of the white wizard by Rossco.

Me: Well it's good to see that at least one half of the Nicktoons that made up the fellowship are still alive, but what about Arnold and Aang? Well we'll catch up with them next chapter, and with Stick nose leading them to the black gate of Mordor Arnold and Aang are going to have to be careful of deception from within. Until next time read and review folks.


	7. A Journey through the Dead Marshes

Chapter 7: Journey through the Dead Marshes

We now rejoin Arnold and Aang on their way towards Mordor now being guided by Stick nose who successfully navigated them through Eymn Muil.

"See, see we have lead you out; hurry little Nicktoons hurry…." Stick nose said as he stood on a rock as Arnold walked by him; "You're very lucky we found you…" he told Arnold and then Aang came towards him and gave him a stiff glare causing Stick nose to back away slightly; "…nice Nicktoon." He said begging off Aang.

Later the Nicktoons found themselves in a swamp as confirmed by Aang when he stepped in to some water.

"It's a bog, he's lead us into a swamp." Aang said.

"A swamp yes come Nicktoons this way we'll on the safe paths through the mists; I found it I did a way through the marshes huntsmen don't use it neither do they know about it, they go around for miles and miles; hurry we must be soft and quick as shadows to reach the black gate.

While the trio were walking they noticed another interesting aspect about this swamp was that there was a trail of flames that never seemed to go out amongst the foliage.

"There are dead things; dead faces in the water." Arnold said as he saw several corpses of Anime, Disney, and huntsmen preserved under the water but still leaving a horrid stink.

"They're all dead and rotten; Disney, Anime, and huntsmen, there was a great battle here long ago hence why this place is known as the dead marshes…" Stick nose said as he motioned towards the Nicktoons to keep going; "…this way and don't follow the lights." He warned them until Aang stumbled towards a pool of water which caught Stick nose's attention; "Careful now or little Nicktoons will go down and join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." Stick nose warned.

While Aang seemed to get the message, Arnold on the other hand was being pulled by the ring towards the end of the trail of lights and when he reached the end of the trail one of the corpses woke up and pulled him under, Aang noticed this; "Arnold!" he cried as Arnold went under struggling to get free but to no avail until a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him out, the arms belonged to Stick nose.

Arnold coughed a few times before he saw the face of his rescuer; "Stick nose?" he asked the creature.

"I said don't follow the lights." Stick nose reminded him as he went on ahead again; "Stick nose wait…" Arnold said but didn't get an answer before Aang came rushing towards him, as Arnold looked at Stick nose he figured maybe that he wasn't as evil as he first thought seeing as he had been true to his word so far.

Later that night while they were trying to sleep Arnold couldn't sleep for some reason, namely he was becoming obsessed with the ring and stroking it lightly with one hand while it was in the palm of his other.

Suddenly a voice broke Arnold's train of thought; "So bright, so beautiful our precious." The voice said Arnold sat up and saw that it was Stick nose who was talking.

"What did you say?" Arnold asked him rather skeptically.

"Master should be resting…master needs to keep his strength up." Stick nose said as Arnold approached him.

"Who are you?" Arnold asked him rather curiously.

"Don't ask us it's none of your business (Gollum, Gollum)" Stick nose convulsed as Arnold decided to talk to him face to face.

"DM told me you were one of the river folk…" Arnold said to which Stick nose replied; "Cold be heart, hand, and, bone cold be travelers far from home…" Arnold then continued with what he was saying; "…he said that your life was a very sad story…"

He said before Stick nose continued his little rambling; "…They don't see what lies ahead when sun has failed and moon is dead." He finished.

"You weren't so very different from a Nicktoon once were you…Sid?" Arnold asked which caused Stick nose to look up at him.

"What did you call me?" He asked Arnold quietly.

"That was your name once wasn't it a long time ago?" Arnold asked him as Stick nose was rather shocked because nobody in years had ever called him by his real name because he had forgotten it himself.

"My name…my name…" Stick nose said to himself in thought before he said it with a smile; "S...S…Sid."

Suddenly a fell shriek was heard snapping Sid out of his train of thought and woke Aang up from his sleep; "Black riders!" Aang said to which Sid replied in fear yelling; "Hide! Hide." Arnold suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as his mind flashed back to the night he was stabbed on Weathertop; Aang saw this and dragged him to a bush where Sid was hiding.

"I thought they were dead?" Aang exclaimed in shock that they were still alive; "Dead? No you can't kill them." Sid answered before a another shriek was heard.

We now see the Akatsuki riding on a beast that looked like it was half serpent and half dragon trying to sniff out the ring from the air; "Wraiths, wraiths on wings." Sid cried.

Arnold then began to go into a rather familiar trance Aang and Sid also realized what was going on; "They are calling for it…they are calling for the precious." Sid said as Arnold had his hand on the ring since it was still hanging on its chain underneath his shirt and he was about to pull it out until Aang clutched his hand.

No longer sensing the ring the Akatsuki member just simply flew away before giving off one last shriek.

When Sid saw that the coast was clear he urged the Nicktoons to keep going.

"Come Nicktoons we must keep going the black gate is very close now." He said and with that the three of them were off again.

Me; Now that is what I call a close call, will the threesome of Aang, Arnold and Sid make it to the black gate, and what of Naruto, Jake and Plucky well we'll check up on them again next time as the identity of the white wizard will be revealed and you will not believe who it is; to find out read and review folks.


	8. The White Wizard Revealed

Chapter 8: The White Wizard Revealed

We rejoin our three hunters in the density of Fangorn forest as Plucky saw some blood smeared on a leaf, so he took a sniff of the blood, and then licked it a little bit before he spat it out; "Huntsman blood." He said in disgust.

"The air is so close in here." Plucky said pointing out that it was very difficult for any of them to breathe within the very thick canopy of trees.

Meanwhile Naruto and Jake were following a trail of bigger footprints seeing as how they had now lost all traces of Jimmy and Timmy's trail.

"This forest is old dude; very old it's full of memory and anger." Jake said as took in his surroundings, when suddenly they heard a loud groan from the trees; "The trees are speaking to one another." Jake said as the trees moaned about someone carrying a weapon that could knock them down causing Jake and Naruto to turn around to see Plucky with one of his mallets held up defensively.

"Plucky lower your mallet." Naruto said as Plucky looked at him before finally deciding to put it down to a height where the trees wouldn't see him as a threat.

Jake then ran up to rock and warned Naruto of something that was approaching them; "Naruto there is something out there." He said cautiously; "What do you see?" Naruto asked him quietly.

"The white wizard approaches." Jake answered as he, Naruto and Plucky readied their weapons.

"Don't let him speak he will put a spell on us." Naruto warned his friends as he started to unsheathe his sword, while Jake loaded an arrow into his bow, and Plucky took out a throwing mallet as the figure approached them; suddenly the three pulled out their weapons only for Naruto to have his sword blade get so hot that he had to drop it and for Jake and Plucky's projectiles to get deflected all while the trio was blinded by a bright white light.

"You're tracking the footsteps of two young Nicktoons are you not?" The figure asked in rather distorted voice.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked back to the figure.

"They came this way about two days ago...they met someone they didn't expect does that comfort you?" The figure told them and then asked them.

"Who are you show yourself." Naruto said and then the bright light dimmed to reveal a very familiar figure except now he looked about 1000 years old and wiser; he also had the same purple armor and hat but now there were more cloth like pieces of armor on him and he was now carrying a wooden staff with the same green orb near the top of it; "It cannot be…" Naruto said in shock as the figured was none other than Darkmagicianmon or more appropriately in his mega form Darksagemon or DS for short standing before him alive and well; "…you fell." Naruto said as Jake and Plucky kneeled before DS also in shock but in respect; "Through fire and water…" DS said as he began to retell his story about his fight with the Balrog of Morgoth when everyone else left.

We now see that the scene has changed to the peak of the mountain as DM and the balrog wee still going at it in fierce combat as DS continued with his story; "….from the lowest depths to highest peak I fought against the balrog of Morgoth…" DS said as we continue to see him as DM and the balrog go at it until finally DM killed the balrog and threw him off the mountain side before he himself fell on the ground and died; "….until at last he slew him on the mountain side, then darkness took me and I lied there reliving many of my life as many an age.

Suddenly we see DM older and well naked but fortunately we only see up to around his pectorals as he yelped a bit in pain as he continued his story; "…but it was not meant to be soon I felt life in me again." He said as we finally leave the flashback.

"I've been sent back until my task is done." He told Naruto, Jake and Plucky; "DM" Naruto said in surprise as the author wizard looked at him skeptically; "DM? Oh yes that was my name DM the grey that was my name." DS said as he started to remember his old identity; "DM." Plucky said out of joy seeing the old author wizard again.

"I am now Darksagemon the author wizard or for short DS the white and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He said as a few minutes later the four of them began to leave the forest.

"One part of your journey is over but another begins boys for war is coming to Rohan." DS told them. A little later DS is whistling out to the horizon almost as if he is trying to call for something that will carry him to Edoras; he gets a response in the form of a neigh as over the hills galloping towards them is a great white stallion whose mane and coat were white like wool, his hoof beats as the sound of many waters; and it's presence was as the sun shined in it's strength.

"Yo that's one of Mareas unless my eyes are being tricked by some spell." Jake said as the horse came to a stop in front of DS.

"Shadowfax; he's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." DS said as he stroked the horses face with a smile while it nuzzled him and soon they four of them on the backs of three separate horses since Plucky was small enough to carry on one of the horses without weighing them down were on their way towards Edoras hoping to convince king Gai that he and his people must prepare for war and fight.

Me: See folks I told you the white wizard was going to be someone you didn't see coming and chief I hope you like me classifying you as Darksagemon as your mega level. Until next time read and review.


	9. The Black Gate is Closed

Chapter 9: The Black Gate is closed

I think it's now time to rejoin our other two Nicktoon companions as they are now out of the dead marshes along with Stick nose.

Arnold, Aang and Stick nose were now on a hilltop that was a few yards away from their destination and when they got to the top they saw it.

"There it is the Black gate of Mordor." Stick nose said out of fear as the two Nicktoons took a look while below they saw an army consisting of anime who were loyal to Madara coming from the east; on the bridge of the gate a huntsman blew his war horn telling the mountain trolls to open the gate; the trolls were bound to chains and shackles with a metal bar between them in order to properly manage a way to open the gate.

Arnold and Aang looked on as Stick nose started to say something that was similar to saying this is where I will leave you; "Master said that Sid was to show him the way to Mordor so Sid did what master asked he said so." Sid said as Arnold remembered what he had told the deformed Nicktoon; ""I did say that." Arnold said to himself.

"If Monk Gyatso could see me now would he have a thing or two to say about this?" Aang said as he climbed a rock that was near the edge of the cliff; "I think I see a way down." Aang said but at that moment the rock he was on gave way and broke causing him to fall off the edge; "Aang no!" Arnold cried and rushed down after him; "master." Sid said fearing that the two Nicktoons would get caught.

Meanwhile, two of the Eastern lings saw a cloud of dust from where Arnold was sliding down to reach Aang but when he got to where Aang was, Aang was about stomach deep in rocks; closer the two evil anime came until Arnold threw his Disney cloak over himself and Aang to hide themselves; once the eastern lings, saw nothing there they left and returned to their ranks.

Once the coast was clear, Arnold threw the cloak off over himself and Aang and pulled Aang out of the rocks; "I ask you not to come with me Aang." Arnold said; "You know full well I'm going in there with you whether you like it or not Mr. Arnold…besides I don't think these Disney cloaks are going to do any good in there." Aang replied as they waited for the moment to rush towards the gate only to have Sid grab them by their collars and pull them back.

"No master they'll catch you if you go…." Sid cried begging for Arnold not to run towards the gate as Arnold and Aang looked at his terrified face; "…he wants the precious, he's always looking for it and the precious wants to go back to him; but we can't let him have it." Sid said as Arnold tried to run towards the gate again only to get stopped again by Sid; "There is another way a dark and secret way." Sid said before Arnold cut him off; "Are you saying there's another route into Mordor?" Arnold asked; "Yes first there's a path; and then some stairs and then a tunnel." Sid said explaining how dangerous the route was.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Aang asked Sid angrily; 'Because master never asked." Sid said as the gate closed completely; "He's up to something." Aang said accusingly, Arnold on the other hand was more willing to believe Sid.

"He's led us this far Aang…" Arnold said despite Aang's objections; "Mr. Arnold no…" Aang whispered; "He's been true to his word, lead the way Sid." Arnold said as Sid led the way towards Mordor through the secret route saying; "Good Sid always helps." Aang soon reluctantly followed but still couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to end up biting them in ass sooner or later.

Me: Aang you couldn't be more right about that, especially when that route is more of a long cut instead of a shortcut but I'm getting ahead of my self; next time we'll rejoin DS, Naruto, Jake and Plucky as they try to convince king Gai to prepare for war. So Until next time read and review everyone


	10. The King of the Golden Hall

Chapter 10: The King of the Golden Hall

We now rejoin DS, Naruto, Jake, and Plucky as they rode up a hill and saw a city surrounded by a wooden wall on a hilltop with many houses around it from the base up to the peak and in the middle at the top of the peak was a great hall made of gold and wood our heroes had made it to Edoras.

"Behold; Edoras and the golden hall of Meduseld; in there dwells Maito Gai king of Rohan whose mind has been overthrown; Drake's hold over Gai is very strong now, so watch what you say and don't expect a warm welcome here." DS said as they rode towards the city gate.

Meanwhile in the hall; E-witch was kneeling at one side of the king to deliver to him the bad news; "My lord, your son Shobu, he is dead; my lord? Uncle, will you not go to him?" E-witch said and then asked but Gai just sat on his throne making no movement or giving any sign of acknowledgement of the bad news.

Later in the bedroom where Shobu is, E-witch knelt at the bedside of her cousin and wept as seeing as how the king had lost his only son and heir and while she was doing so Wormtail showed up in the doorway; "Oh he must have died some time in the middle of night, what a tragedy it is for the king to have lost his only son and heir…" He said with false sympathy as he walked towards the bed and sat on it; "…I know that his passing his hard to except especially since your brother has deserted you…" Wormtail said as he was trying to get into E-witch's head since she didn't know that her brother and his troops were banished; "Leave me alone you rat!" she snapped back which only caused Wormtail to grin back slyly at her; "…but you are alone, who knows what you have spoken to the darkness, so fair and yet so cold like a pale spring morning that is still feeling winter's chill just when your whole life seems to shrink." (A/N: I don't remember the conversation between Eowyn and Wormtongue word for word so I'm going by what I can remember.) Wormtail said as he placed his hand on E-witches cheek.

"Your words are poison." E-witch told him before she stormed out of the room and out of the hall and stood on the stairway looking out towards the horizon, as she did she saw the four heroes ride up to the gate as the banner of Rohan, a flag with a green background with a white horse with red and bronze armor on it flew off its pole and on to the ground where Naruto saw it as he entered the city.

Most of the people in Edoras were very old or very young with jobs ranging from farmers, to furriers, to stable boys, as they entered the city Plucky could see how miserable the people were and they stared a him and his companions as they approached the golden hall; "These people make a graveyard look pleasant." Plucky commented sarcastically under his breath.

When they reached the top of the staircase they were met by several soldiers under the command of another one of the Marshals of the Riddermark; this marshal was a young man who wore a green cape with hood, leather boots, a green shirt, had messy brown hair, dark brown eyes, was rather tall for his age, skinny, and also wore a green shirt, green pants, gauntlets, and a leather chest plate, his name was Ranger24.

"I can't let you see Maito Gai king so heavily armed Darkmagicianmon; by order of Peter Pettigrew Wormtail." Ranger said as reluctantly the four of them handed over their weapons; swords, knives, arrows, mallets etc. but for some reason DS would not let go of his staff; "Your staff." Ranger said to him.

"Oh come on you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick would you?" DS asked as he was able to lie in order to keep his staff, then the doors of the hall opened and closed behind them when they got inside.

"My lord Darkmagicianmon is coming." Wormtail said to the king.

"The courtesy of your hall has some what lessened lately Maito Gai king." DS said as he and his companions approached the king noticing Wormtail's thugs in background of the throne room amongst everyone else,

"He's not welcomed." Wormtail said to the king.

"Why would I welcome you Darkmagicianmon?" Gai asked still rather wearily.

"A just question my lord…" Wormtail said before he got into DS's face; "…late is the hour this conjurer chooses to appear ill news is an ill guest in these halls…" Wormtail said before DS cut him off.

"Shut up and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, I haven't walked through fire and death to exchange petty words with a witless worm like you." DS threatened him and held his staff up to back up his threat which caught Wormtail off guard; "His staff, I told you to take the wizards staff." Wormtail said to the guards now his thugs began to attack only to have each of them beaten up, Ranger looked on and stopped a fellow marshal named Dave from getting involved as DS approached the king while Naruto, Jake and Plucky beat down the thugs; "Gai son of Thengel too long have you sat in the shadows, utter to me, I release you from this spell." DS said with his eyes closed and faking that he was going to free the king from Drake's grasp.

Suddenly Gai laughed almost mockingly and evilly; "You have no power here Darkmagicianmon the grey." He laughed until DS removed his cloak to reveal his armor form and had bits of white on his clothing and then while standing in front of the king with his arms outstretched; "I will draw you out of the king Drake Darkstar just as poison is drawn out of a wound." DS said as he pointed his staff at the king causing him to twitch and convulse; as e-witch entered the room she saw what was happening and tried to stop it only for Naruto to cut her off; "wait." He told her as suddenly Gai spoke in Drake's voice; "If I go Gai dies." Drake said only for DS to point his staff at him again; "You didn't kill me and you're not going to kill him." DS said as the king twitched again until Drake came back and said; "Rohan is mine!" DS just thrusted his staff at him again; "Be gone!" he ordered Drake telling him to leave Gai's mind; then suddenly Gai lunged at DS only for DS to hit him in the forehead while at Isengard Drake felt the impact of the hit and slid across the floor of the tower when he looked up he had the imprint of the top of DS's staff on his face.

Meanwhile back at the golden hall, with Drake no longer controlling his mind; Gai's physical appearance went back to normal; his teeth regained their shine, his hair went back to a slick black bowl cut and his wrinkles vanished.

"I know your face E-witch." Gai said as he looked on the face of his niece who was glad to see that he was back to his old self again; "DM?" Gai asked looking up at the author wizard; "It's DS now but yes its still me breathe the free air again my friend." DS said as Gai looked at the hall.

"My youthful dreams have been very dark lately." Gai said as he was trying to figure out what had happened to him; "You know your fingers would remember their own strength better if they grasped your sword." DS said as Ranger held Gai's sword out with the hilt end pointing at Gai who hesitantly stood up, reached out, grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly unsheathed it as he looked at his reflection in the blade he saw Wormtail quivering in fear of him of course Gai had now realized what was going on so who could blame him for being ticked off.

Later the guards threw Wormtail out the door literally; as he rolled down the stairs he backed up and begged Gai for a second chance but Gai wasn't going to have any of it as he approached Wormtail with his sword out and anger in his eyes; "I have only ever served you my lord send me not from your sight." Wormtail begged; "Liar your witchcraft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast." Gai replied angrily as he raised his sword up and was about to end Wormtail's pathetic excuse of an existence only to have Naruto grab his arms; "No my lord let him go, enough blood has been spilt on his account." Naruto said to the king and so reluctantly he let Wormtail go; "get out of my way." Wormtail told the citizens as he left; "Hail Gai king!" Dave said as one by one the citizens of Edoras bowed down to the king.

Gai then looked around and then saw Naruto bowing before him out of respect but then Gai noticed something or rather someone was missing; "Where is Shobu? Where is my son?" He asked them but he would be devastated to know what happened to his son.

Later that day we see a tomb entrance that has been sealed up and a white flower had bloomed in front of it; "The Simbelmyne…Long has it bloomed on the tombs of predecessors, and now they will cover the grave of my son." Gai said solemnly as he and DS were standing at Shobu's grave; "Alas that these evil days should be mine, the youth perishes and the age lingers, that I should live to see that last days of my house." Gai said as he reflected on the fact that now with his son dead, he would have to find another heir of course he had one in Lee but he was banished when the king was under Darkstar's control; "Shobu's death wasn't of your making." DS said as Gai turned to him; "Still no parent should ever have to bury their child." Gai said as he got down on his knees and began to cry uncontrollably; "He was strong in life, his spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." DS said as he now saw Moegi and Konahamaru who were still on their horse finally make it to Edoras then Konahamaru fell off the horse from exhaustion.

Later the children were in the golden hall to be given something to eat because of their long journey while Gai was sitting on his throne thinking about what the children had told him as E-witch explained it to him; "They were unarmed and had no warning, now the pirates continue through the Westfold burning as they go; wick, cot, and tree." She said; "Where is Aunt Kurenai?" Moegi asked only for E-witch to try and calm her down.

DS then looked at Gai; "This but a taste of the horror that Darkstar will unleash, all the more reason driven by fear of Madara; ride out and meet him head on, lure him away from your women and children you must fight." DS said to Gai; "You have 2000 men riding north as we speak, Lee is loyal to you he and his men will return to fight for their king." Naruto said trying to encourage the king, but Gai wasn't going to have any of it; "They would be 300 leagues from here by now but Lee can no longer help us; I know what you want from me but I'm not going to bring further death upon my people; I'm no going to risk open war." Gai said to them clearly telling them he didn't want to get involved in the conflict; "Whether you would risk it or not open war is upon you believe it." Naruto said telling Gai either way war is going to break loose in Rohan; "When I lasted checked Maito Gai not Naruto was the king of Rohan." Gai shot back at him; "Burp!" someone said as they turned to see that it was Plucky who did and then glared at him; "sorry" Plucky said; "So what's the king's decision going to be?" DS asked him.

A little later Ranger came out with a scroll announcing what the king had decided on; "By order if the king the city must be evacuated; we make the fortress of Helm's Deep; don't burden yourselves with personal treasures and take only what provisions you need." He said reading off the scroll while the four members of the fellowship headed to the stables; "Helm's deep? They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight; who will defend them if not their king?" Plucky asked complaining about the king's decision; "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people, besides that fortress has saved them in the past." Naruto answered but DS was having a few doubts about that; "There won't be any way out of that ravine; Gai is walking right into a trap he thinks that he's leading his people to safety but what they're going to get is a massacre, Gai has a strong will but I fear for him and Rohan's survival, they will need you at Helms deep before the end Naruto, Rohan will need you the defenses have to hold until I get there with Lee and his company." DS said in concern; "They will hold I promise and I never go back on my word; because that's my ninja way." Naruto said to the author wizard optimistically as all four of them were now in Shadowfax's stall.

"The grey and purple pilgrim; that's what they used to call me; but now I have no time left after so many ages on this earth." DS said as he mounted onto Shadowfax; "Look to my coming at first light on the 5th day then at dawn look to the east." DS instructed Naruto who nodded as without a moment of hesitation DS was off to find Lee and his troops.

Meanwhile back in the hall E-witch pulled out a sword that once belonged to her father Eomund and began to do a few moves with it then she turned around to swing again only to see that Naruto had his kunai up and then he smirked at her impressed with her skills; "You have some skill with a blade." He said as E-witch turned around and unsheathed her sword; "The women of this country learned how to fight years ago, those without sword could still die by them, but I don't fear death or pain." E-witch said; "What do you fear milady?" Naruto asked her as she turned around to answer him; "A cage and being of no use until old age, or death." She told him honestly; "You're a daughter of kings, the shield maiden of Rohan; I don't think that will be your fate." Naruto said to her which gave some comfort.

The people then began to file out of the city as Wormtail gives a brief voice over on the current situation to Drake Darkstar; "Gai won't stay in Edoras; it's too vulnerable he knows that and he would expect an attack on the city; they'll flee to Helms deep, the great fortress of Rohan…" He told Drake as we now see him in main chamber of Orthanc tower; "…it's a dangerous road to take through the mountains…" Wormtail continued as we now see the journey of the people who left Edoras most of whom are infants, and elderly people; "…they will be slow they will have women, and children with them." Wormtail finished as we return to the main chamber as Drake's eyebrow rose a bit after hearing that people who left Edoras were mostly women and children.

Later, Drake is back in the caverns and then tell a muscular looking huntsman; "Send out your Hyena riders." To which the handler of the hyenas gave a sick smirk as we see the shadows of several hyenas fighting tooth to claw with one another in a pit.

Me: Oh boy as Jim Ross would say; "I think business is about to pick up." Personally I couldn't agree more at this point. Well next time we rejoin Arnold, Aang, and Sid/Stick nose as they make their way through the woods of Ithillien near the southern borders of Gondor and yes this is where I'll come in so some of it will be done in my point of view so until next time remember to read and review.


	11. The Woods of Ithillien

Chapter 11: The Woods of Ithillien

Chapter 11: The Woods of Ithillien

We now rejoin our trio of Nicktoons who were now taking the secret route to Mordor.

Sid was basically being himself by trying to catch a live fish before it could get away from him while Arnold and Aang were following close behind him.

"Hey stinker don't get too far ahead of us." Aang called out to Sid who was now nearing a waterfall as the fish kept slipping out of his hands.

"Why do you do that?" Arnold asked Aang as he glared at him.

"Do what?" Aang asked him suspiciously; "Call him names and put him down all the time." Arnold answered; "that's because that is what he is Mr. Arnold there isn't anything left in him but lies and deceit, it's the ring he wants and all he cares about." Aang said; "You have no clue of what it did and what it's still doing to him." Arnold snapped; "I want to help him Aang." Arnold then said; "Why?" Aang asked him as they looked at Sid who despite having lost his lunch (1) still had a smile on his face at the edge of the waterfall; "because I think he could break free of his obsession for the ring." Arnold answered.

"There isn't anything you can do to help him Mr. Arnold…" Aang said before Arnold cut him off; "What do you know about it? You know nothing Aang!" Arnold said venomously as Aang stepped back a little bit at which point Arnold calmed down.

"I'm sorry Aang I don't know what came over me to have me say that." Arnold said in a tired mood.

"I do it's the ring I've seen you; you don't eat, you hardly get any sleep, its taking a hold of you Mr. Arnold you have to fight it…" Aang said before Arnold cut him off again saying; "I know what I have to do the ring was entrusted to me; it's my task, mine my own." He said as he walked off.

"Listen to yourself." Aang said as Arnold walked further away from him; "do you know who you sound like?" Aang asked him but got no answer.

Later that night while the two Nicktoons were sleeping and the ring clutched in Arnold's hand, Sid was starting to have a little fight with himself.

(A/N 2: For story purposes I have this scene set up like a play so enjoy.)

Stick nose: We want it, we need it; must have the precious, sneaky little Nicktoons they stole it from us; wicked, tricky, false.

Sid: no not master.

Stick nose: Yes precious, false they will hurt you, cheat you, and lie to you.

Sid: Master's my friend.

Stick nose: You don't have any friends; nobody likes you.

Sid puts his hands up to his ears so he can't hear his other half: I'm not listening, I'm not listening.

Stick nose: You're a liar and a thief.

Sid: No

Stick nose (silently and maliciously): murderer

Sid: go away

Stick nose: Go away? (Laughs evilly)

Sid (crying): I hate you, I hate you.

Stick nose: Where would you be without me? (Gollum, Gollum) I saved us it was me we survived because of me!

Sid: not any more

Stick nose: what did you say?

Sid: Master looks after us now we don't need you anymore.

Stick nose: What?

Sid: leave now and never come back.

Stick nose: (growls)

Sid: Leave now and never come back.

Stick nose: No!

Sid: Leave now and never come back!

(Nothing else is heard)

Sid: We told him to go away and away he goes precious; gone, gone, gone Sid is free!

(A/N 3: Ok back to the original format.)

The next morning Sid returned with a couple of rabbits in his mouth that he had managed to catch and placed them in Arnold's lap; "Look see what Sid found." He said laughing in joy as Arnold smiled at him; "here they are nice and tender eat them eat them." Sid said unfortunately the way he was eating one of the rabbits was snapping the bones and ripping at the skin at which point Aang stepped in; "You're going to make him sick behaving like that, there's only one way to enjoy rabbit meat."(4) Aang said.

Several minutes later Sid was screaming at the fact that his catch was now ruined; "What is it doing, stupid bald Nicktoon you ruined it." Sid told Aang angrily; "What's to ruin there was barely any meat on them anyway." Aang said since he now had the rabbit meat cooking a small stew pot much to Sid's dismay, but while they were arguing, Arnold had wandered off because he heard something in the distance.

Meanwhile back with Aang and Sid, Arnold was thinking that the stew needed something; "You know what we need is a few good taters." He said as he continued to stir the pot.

"What are taters precious, what are taters huh?" Sid asked the avatar rather confusingly.

"Po-tat-oes, you know you boil them, mash them, and stick them in a stew (5)?" Aang said but this made Sid a bit sick; "Big golden delicious chips with a nice piece of fried fish." Aang said as if he was daydreaming only to have Sid give that thought a raspberry.

"Oh come on even you couldn't say no to that." Aang told Sid after Sid had given his thought the raspberry; "Oh yes we could spoiling a nice fish." Sid said before he crawled up to Aang saying; "Give us the fish raw and wriggling, you can keep nasty chips." He told the avatar; "You're hopeless." Aang told him.

Meanwhile near a small bunch of bushes Arnold began to see where the noise was coming from.

Back at the camp Aang had just noticed that Arnold had left for one reason or another; "Mr. Arnold?" Aang called out.

Later as Arnold watched some more troops all of whom wore purple and gray clothing and headbands with a music note on them were marching towards Mordor at this point Aang and Sid had found him.

"Who are they?" Aang asked as he looked on at the parade of soldiers.

"Wicked anime, servants of Madara they have been called to Mordor it's only a matter of time now until he's ready." Sid answered the inquisitive Nicktoon.

"Ready to do what?" Aang asked him.

"To make his war; the last war that will cover all of Toon-earth in darkness." Sid answered as Arnold began to see the severity of the situation; "Aang we better get moving we've been here too long." He told the avatar and he was about to leave until he heard a very loud noise; "Mr. Arnold look it's a giant elephant." Aang said in awe of the beast before he turned to Arnold with a smile saying; "Nobody back home is going to believe this.

Sid on the other hand had figured that something bad was about to happen so he decided to leave while the getting was good.

Sure enough as the Sound ninja came within a certain point a barrage of arrows, kunai, and shuriken was launched at them killing quite a good number of them including one that got shot and killed right near Arnold and Aang.

Arnold tried to run but he was soon caught by a group of anime who were wearing green cloaks with hoods, carrying wooden longbows, with arrows loaded in the quivers on their backs, and carrying swords at their belts; their armor was made of a type of lamellar that was much heavier than other varieties of the material and they were wearing leather boots on their feet with steel gauntlets on their wrists.

Aang turned around to see that these rangers had captured Arnold and as he went over to help him he got nailed from behind by another ranger and captured as well.

Suddenly the captain of this little scout force stepped forward; he was a young man about 20 years old, had brown hair, and eyes, stood about 5 feet 11 ½ inches tall, he wore the same kind of armor and boots and had the same weapons but he was also an accomplished martial artist, he also wore, an air bender shirt on his upper body, and orange, black, blue, green, orange, and gold ninja pants on his lower body, and wore a headband with the symbol of a leaf in the middle of it on his head.; the captain was me Airnaruto45 or just Airnaruto.

(My POV):

I looked at the two Nicktoons and assumed that they were spies for the enemy so I had my men do what we normally did with spies; "Bind their hands and blindfold them, then take them back to headquarters." I said as it now seemed like I had someone interrogate as we headed back to base.

Author's notes:

I meant that Sid had been trying to catch a live fish with his bare hands but it kept slipping out every time until the fish got to the waterfall and went over the edge.

It's only a conversation between Sid and his split personality

I only wanted one play based scene before I went back to my normal format for this story

I know a lot of Avatar fans are going to jump on my case because Aang is an air nomad and has been told that he must never eat meat but hey it's either that or Lembas bread.

Aang and Sam also never mention that with potatoes you can also bake them and stick them in chowder.

Me: Well you can't blame me for doing my duty in terms of taking the Nicktoons in for questioning and now you will probably wondering what my role is in all of this? Until next time read and review everyone


	12. The Wolves of Isengard

Chapter 12: The Wolves of Isengard

Chapter 12: The Wolves of Isengard

We now rejoin our friends Naruto, Jake and Plucky as they are now traveling with the people who had been evacuated from Edoras on their way towards Helms Deep.

While our heroes were traveling, E-witch asked Plucky a question about why she and other people don't see many duck women among his kind.

"It's true that among my kind that you don't many duck women; in fact they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're mistaken for duck men…" Plucky chuckled as E-witch turned towards Naruto with a smile on her face.

"It's the beaks." Naruto whispered to her as Plucky continued his explanation; "…this in turn has led to the belief that among Looney tunes and Tiny Toons that there are no Duck women and ducks just pop out of holes in the ground." He said as E-witch let out a laugh; "Which is of ridiculous…" Plucky said before the horse he was riding on started to take off on him and since Looney tunes and Tiny Toons were never really good at riding full grown horses, it led to Plucky falling off and flat on his face; "Ouch." He said as everyone else started to check and see if he was okay.

"I'm alright I meant to do that." Plucky said as he started to get up.

Later that night while the refugees were resting, Naruto was having a tough time trying to sleep and when he at last did fall asleep he had a very peculiar dream where he was back in Rivendell and Hinata was him.

(Enter Dream Sequence)

A/N: This scene will be done in a way similar to the Stick nose/Sid conversation from the last chapter.

We now see that we are back in Rivendell and Naruto is asleep on a weird bed of some kind and Hinata is standing up in Lavender, sleeveless dress; she slowly approaches Naruto who has his eyes closed and kisses him gently, as she turns around he wakes up.

Naruto: This is dream.

Hinata: Then it is a good one.

She kisses him lightly again.

Hinata walked over towards the entrance of the area as Naruto looked at her causing her turn around and face him.

Naruto: You told me once that this day would come.

Hinata: This is not the end….it is the beginning; you must go with Arnold that is your path.

Naruto get up and walks towards her.

Naruto: My path is hidden from me.

Hinata: It is already laid before your feet; you cannot falter now.

Naruto: but…

Hinata: If you trust nothing else trust this.

Her hand makes its way down to around his neck where the Evenstar is and stopping there.

Hinata: Trust us.

They kiss twice more and both occasions have a tongue lashing fight with one another.

(End of dream sequence)

The scene changes to the next morning where everyone was once again on the road towards Helms deep.

Naruto was holding the reigns of the horse that had earned his trust; the horse had a shiny brown coat and a thick dirty red mane the horse's name was Brego; E-witch had told Naruto that Brego was her cousin Shobu's horse but for whatever reason the horse would only seem to le Naruto lead him around or ride him.

While Naruto was lost in his train of thought a voice was heard from his right; it was E-witch.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?" she asked, but Naruto didn't give an answer immediately as he began to remember what Mickey ad said to him the night before the council in Rivendell.

"Our time here is ending and so is Hinata's; let her go let her take the sip into the west to the undying lands and let her bury her love for you among the evergreen." Mickey said trying to convince Naruto that Hinata deserved better than what he had for her.

"She stays because she still has hope…" Naruto said trying to explain Hinata's feelings for him before Mickey cut him off.

"She stays because of you; I will not leave my daughter here to die; she belongs with her people." Mickey told him.

Later at dawn Naruto went to tell Hinata the bad news or the good news depending on how you look at it.

"You have a chance for another life away from war, grief and despair." He told her but Hinata looked at him in disbelief.

"Why are you saying this?" She asked him.

"I am an anime you are a Disney it was a dream Hinata nothing more." He said as he held the Evenstar out in his open hand; "This belongs to you." He told her.

"You keep it; it is a gift." Hinata said as the memory fades and we are now back in the current time.

E-witch went up to Naruto who seemed lost in his own little world; "My lord?" she asked him causing him to look her way.

"She is sailing to the undying lands along with what is left of her kin." He answered as up ahead Jake was using his eye of the dragon to see if anything was coming on the road up ahead.

Meanwhile a little ways back from where Jake was standing; Ranger and Dave were riding along ahead of the refugee column when all of the sudden Ranger's horse started to act up.

"What is it?" Dave asked him as the horse continued to get spooked.

"I'm not sure." Ranger answered his friend.

Suddenly a huntsman riding on a hyena jumped down from the rocks and pounced on Ranger's horse knocking him off his steed which had been killed; and as the hyena went in to kill him Dave attacked it and began to fight the rider in sword to sword combat.

Meanwhile a good ways back, Naruto heard the screams from up ahead as the fight between the scout and Dave continued until Jake rushed in; shot an arrow killing the hyena and the ran towards the scout and killed him with his falchion.

Naruto arrived to see Jake had finished off the attacker but then he was warned by Jake; "Yo N-dog go warn the king I just killed a scout." Jake said and without hesitation Naruto ran back towards the refugee column to warn them.

"What do you see?" Gai asked him as Naruto was waving his arms in warning fashion telling them to go another direction.

"Hyenas we're under attack!" Naruto yelled causing the refugees to go into a panic as the king readied what soldiers he had with him; "Prepare the riders for battle to protect the refugee column." He said as the refugees headed for lower ground.

"I'm a rider get me on this thing." Plucky said as he was having a difficult time getting on his steed.

E-witch was about to get on a horse to fight but Gai cut her off; "You must lead the people to Helms deep E-witch." He said but E-witch really wanted to fight along side her uncle; "I can fight." She said but Gai refused; "Do this for me please." Gai said to her and reluctantly E-witch complied with the request.

Meanwhile further ahead Jake had seen more hyena riders coming over the hills so he got out his longbow and shot a few arrows at the riders killing about two or three of them until the cavalry arrived at which point he grabbed the reigns of the horse Plucky was on swung around and landed on the saddle.

The battle was vicious and gruesome though at one point Plucky fell off the horse again; "Come on let me at them." He said as a hyena was coming at him and just as he was about to kill it, Jake fired an arrow at it and killed it and that ticked Plucky off.

"That one counts as mine!" Plucky told Jake as he brought his mallet down on a hyena that was right next to him killing it but unfortunately the beast fell back and landed on him which flattened most of his body.

Meanwhile Gai was surrounded by two hyena riders, he killed the first one and then injected his sword into the mouth of a hyena.

Meanwhile back with plucky a huntsman came to where he was and was about to kill him until Plucky grabbed the huntsman's head and broke his neck killing him, but as he tried to lift the carcasses off his body another hyena stepped on it lightly and growled at the duck; "Uh oh!" Plucky said to himself.

Suddenly Naruto threw a spear at the hyena that was about to kill Plucky which killed it but unfortunately it fell on the pile Plucky was under flattening him even more.

The battle soon reached it's conclusion when Naruto was knocked off of Brego and he went head to head with the hyena rider leader as the struggled on the hyena's saddle; while the two of them were fighting the leader grabbed the Evenstar and ripped it off Naruto's neck but then Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed the leader causing him to fall off the saddle unfortunately Naruto had his hand caught in the reigns and he and the hyena took a fall off the edge of a cliff.

Once the fight had ended Jake and Plucky went looking for Naruto calling his name out but getting no answer; when they came to the rider leader he was laughing very hoarsely; "Your friend is dead I saw him take a fall off the cliff." He wheezed until Jake grabbed him and said; "That's a lie." However the leader had some proof to his claim namely the Evenstar clenched in his fist and when Jake and Plucky saw it they believed it was true.

Meanwhile as Gai surveyed the casualties he knew that the enemy would be back; "Get the wounded on horses and leave the dead the wolves of Isengard will return." He told Dave; "Yes my lord." Dave said, as Gai walked towards Jake and Plucky then placing a hand on Jake's shoulder; "Come." He told him with sympathy in his voice and so with one last sad look over the edge of the cliff they left.

Me: Naruto dead? No it can't be is it? I don't know but you will have to read and review to find out though.


	13. Helms Deep

Chapter 13: Helms Deep

Chapter 13: Helms Deep

When last we left off in our story; Our heroes that were in Rohan were aiding king Maito Gai with the evacuation of the entire city of Edoras to Helms Deep the great fortress of Rohan; but on the way their they were attacked by a scouting party of hyena riders from Isengard sent out by Drake Darkstar, the refugees were able to make it out of the battle without of scratch but the army escort paid for their safety with many lives, including supposedly Naruto who had taken a plunge off the edge of a cliff.

We rejoin the story as the refugee column sees something in between the mountain range as E-witch was leading them there on request from her uncle; it was a fortress that was made of solid rock with a causeway that led up to a wooden gate on the inside walls of the fortress and a long outer wall that was very difficult to breach the refugees had made it to Helms Deep.

"We made it there it is Helm's Deep we're safe." Some of them said as they entered the fortress where so many other people had taken refuge once inside the fortress we see numerous people; men, women, and children of all ages and sizes and in the center of the courtyard of the hornburg was a statue of the king that the fortress was named after Helm Hammerhand himself.

Later the two children Konohamru and Moegi found their aunt Kurenai; "Aunt Kurenai!" Moegi shouted as she and her brother ran up to their aunt who was overjoyed to see them and she enveloped them in a tight embrace.

Around the same time however, the survivors of the battle with the hyena riders had made it to the fortress including Jake, Plucky, Ranger, Dave, and King Gai.

E-witch ran to the courtyard to meet them but she realized that a couple of things were off; "so few of you have made it." She said; "Yes our people are safe but we paid for it with many lives." Her uncle replied.

E-witch then brought up the second thing that she could see wrong with this picture.

"Lord Naruto where is he?" She asked then Plucky walked up to her to tell her the bad news.

"Milady, he fell…literally off the edge of a cliff." Plucky said with a grim expression on his face.

Me: Oh man this is not good for the people of Rohan and what does Darkstar have up his sleeve to destroy Rohan? Read and review to find out.


	14. Isengard Unleashed

Chapter 14: Isengard Unleashed

Chapter 14: Isengard Unleashed

Well still no sign of Naruto but don't assume that he's dead my loyal readers.

Later that day Gai and Ranger were preparing the defenses of the fortress just in case if Darkstar tried to attack them while everyone was within the fortress.

"I want as many archers as possible on both walls and cover the causeway and the gate." Gai said.

"What about the women and children milord?" Ranger asked him knowing that the best way to reduce civilian casualties was to get any elderly people who had lost a limb, women or young children into to a safe area.

"Get them into the glittering caves; Darkstar's reach must be very long if he thinks he can reach us here." Gai said as he and Ranger discussed what needed to be done in case of an attack as they were walking down the outer wall we focus on a small archway at the central bas of the wall as Wormtail does a brief voice over on the fortress's weak spot.

"Helms Deep has one weakness; the outer wall is solid rock except for a small culvert at the base which is nothing more than a drain." He said.

We now return to the inside of Orthanc tower where Drake is loading pellets of gun powder into a sphere shaped device with spikes on it.

"How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?" Wormtail asked rather skeptically with a candle that was lit in his hand but as he leaned in closer Drake grabbed it telling him not to bring it to close to the device.

"If the wall is breached Helms Deep will fall." Drake said as he began to walk out of the room and out towards a viewing platform.

"Even if it is breached it's going to take a number beyond reckoning thousands." Wormtail said knowing full well even if the Deeping wall was breached it would take the troops a while to get into the keep.

Drake wasn't really worried though; "Tens of thousands." He told Wormtail.

Wormtail however wasn't convinced; "but milord there is no such force." He said only to see at least 10000 Minotaurs standing at the base of the tower with war ready looks on their faces.

"A new power is rising; its victory is at hand…" Drake said as the Minotaurs roared in agreement as Drake lowered his hand to calm them down; "…tonight the land shall be stained with the blood of Rohan; march to Helms Deep leave none alive; to WAR!" He told them as the Minotaurs roared in excitement as they were going to get broken in with their first battle since most of them were new recruits as they left Drake looked down and said; "There will be no dawn for anime."

Meanwhile in Fangorn Forest Jimmy & Timmy were riding on the branched back of Ross who had promised DS that he would keep the Nicktoons safe in his home deep in the forest; as Ross was on top of a rocky hill Timmy noticed something rising in south.

"Look smoke coming from the south." Timmy said.

"Well there has been a lot of smoke rising from Isengard lately." Ross said.

"Isengard are you sure?" Jimmy asked the Pokeent curiously.

"Yep; you know there was once a time when Drake would walk in my woods; but now his mind is of metal & wheels; he doesn't care for growing things anymore." Ross told them as Jimmy climbed to the highest point of Ross's body to see something moving out.

"What is it?" Timmy asked him.

"Drake's army looks like the war has started." Jimmy answered him.

Me: Sorry if I left the part about Ross's promise to keep Jimmy and Timmy safe out of the story earlier it slipped my mind folks. Well business is really going to pick up soon. So remember my friends read and review and have a Happy Easter/Resurrection Sunday everyone.


	15. The Grace of the Valar

Chapter 15: The Grace of the Valar

Chapter 15: The Grace of the Valar

I think its now time to catch up with Naruto wherever he is.

We rejoin our young ninja as he was now floating down the river unconscious for many miles until at last he washed onto a rocky shore.

While he was lying on the rocky ground back in where he was; Hinata was in Rivendell lying on a bed wondering about what had happened to her beloved Naruto.

While Naruto laid on that rocky beach; a vision of Hinata appeared and kiss him and before it left it whispered a little prayer for him; "May the grace of the Valar protect you." She said as soon Brego arrived and lowered his head and began to nuzzle Naruto into semi-consciousness; "Brego?" Naruto said as the horse knelt down so he could climb on; slowly but surely Naruto got on the horse and soon they were off for Helm's Deep.

Me: Well I'm glad that Naruto is alive but you have to wonder how this war affects Hinata. Well we will see what fate holds for her to an extent next time; so remember read and review folks.


	16. Hinata's Fate

Chapter 16: Hinata's Fate

Chapter 16: Hinata's Fate

A/N: Before I begin this chapter; I want to point out that since this chapter is a two way conversation between Mickey & Hinata this chapter will have more of a play feel to it.

Hinata was sitting on a bed thinking about Naruto wondering when he will return when Mickey's voice broke her train of thought.

Mickey: Hinata it is time; the ships are leaving for Valinor go now before it's too late.

Hinata sat up and looked at her father.

Hinata: I have made my choice.

Mickey approached her.

Mickey: He's not coming back; why do you linger here when there is no hope?

Hinata (silently): There is still hope.

Mickey sighed and walked towards a window.

Mickey: If Naruto survives this war you will still be parted; if Madara is defeated and Naruto made king and all that you hope for comes true you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality; whether by the sword or slow decay of time Naruto will die.

A vision from the future is seen as we see Minas Tirith and it is a tragic day because king Naruto has died; as several subjects pay their last respects to the king Hinata weeps over his dead form as he is place on a death bed with a sword in his hand with the hilt pointing downward as Mickey continued his monologue.

Mickey: And there will be no comfort for you; no comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death an image of the splendor of the kings of anime undimmed before the breaking of the world.

Several months pass in the vision as Naruto's coffin now has a cast-stone image of him on it as Hinata looks at it still in pain since he died.

Mickey: But you my daughter will linger on in darkness and doubt as the nightfall that comes to earth without a star; here you will dwell bound to your grief under the fading trees until the world has changed completely and the days of your life are utterly spent.

The vision finishes with a sunset and Hinata walking through a forest of dead trees; as we return to the present, Hinata's face shows a tear going down her cheek as Mickey turned to her.

Mickey: There is nothing for you here but death.

Hinata now shows that more tears are running down her face as Mickey walked to where she was and sat beside her.

Mickey: Do I not also have your love?

Hinata (crying): You have my love father.

They embraced and a little while later an escort of Disney begins to lead Hinata out of Rivendell and towards the Grey Havens so she would sail towards the undying lands; Hinata gave one last glance at her father before the escort is out of sight.

Meanwhile in Lothlorien Ginny is staring out towards the east as she started to chant the what was said in the prologue of the first story; "The world has changed; I feel it in the water and in the earth, and I smell it in the air." She said before she goes into a monologue of her own based on what she had seen in the mirror herself.

"The power of the enemy is growing." She said as we now see Drake with his hand over the palantir in Isengard communicating with Madara.

"Madara will use his puppet Drake Darkstar to destroy the people of Rohan…" She said as we see the Minotaurs continue on their war march towards Helms Deep; "…Isengard has been unleashed." She said finishing up that vision to go into detail about what Madara himself was up to as wee see the eye of Madara on top of the tower of Barad dur shift its gaze towards the southwest.

"The eye of Madara now turns to Gondor; the last free kingdom of Anime…" Ginny said as we see what was left of a Gondorian city that was once beautiful until it was attacked by the forces of Mordor; "…his war on this country will come quickly…" Ginny continued before we saw the Ithillien Rangers making their way back to their headquarters with two familiar Nicktoons; Arnold and Aang; "…he senses that the ring is close and he senses that the strength of ring bearer is giving out, for in his heart Arnold now starts to understand…" Ginny said as we now return to seeing her face before she addresses Mickey about what he had seen; "…the quest will claim his life; you know this, you have foreseen it; it is the risk that we all took." Ginny said as we see the ring flipping in the air like a coin with flames in the background.

"In the gathering dark the will of the ring grows stronger…" Ginny said as we take another look at the captured Nicktoons who still have the blindfolds over their eyes; "…it works hard now to find its way back into the hands of anime; anime who are so easily seduced by its power…" She said before we a clearer version of what I look like under my hood; "…the young captain of Gondor has to only extend his hand, take the ring for his own and the world will fall; it's close now so very close to achieving it's goal…" Ginny said again as we see a waterfall and behind it was cave where my troops and I were keeping a safe haven at and where we would return in between patrols as my troops were bringing the Nicktoons into the cave like packages handed down from one soldier to the next; we see another shot of Mordor as a whole; "…for Madara will have dominion over all life on this earth even until the ending of the world; the time of the Disney is over. Do we leave Toon-earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?" Ginny asked as Mickey was looking at a painting that showed the day that Yugi cut the ring off Madara's hand.

Me: That's a good question Ginny; are you going to let us stand alone because I hope for the sake of all Toon-earth that you don't. What questions will I have to ask the Nicktoons and what is the current situation for Gondor in this war? To find out just read and review.


	17. Window on the West

Chapter 17: Window on the West

Chapter 17: Window on the West

My POV:

In the cave behind the waterfall a map of Toon-earth was opened as a young author who had a black body suit and helmet on him and wore a pendant of the republic insignia around his neck named Darth Ben Valor approached me and told me what news from the warfronts he was able to pick up.

"What news?" I asked him.

"Our scouts report that Darkstar has attacked Rohan, Maito Gai's people have fled to Helms Deep…" He told me pointing to where Helms Deep was before continuing; "…but we must look to our own borders Airnaruto, huntsmen are on the move; Madara is marshaling an army; Stone ninja and Sound ninja are passing through the black gate." He told me.

I looked at him and asked; "How many?"

"Some thousands and more come every day." Ben replied.

I looked over the map and focused on a very key area; "Who's covering the river to the north?" I asked him.

"We've pulled about 500 troops out of Osgiliath; if the city is attacked we're not going to be able to hold it." Ben told me with doubt.

"Drake Darkstar attacks from Isengard and Madara from Mordor…" I said pointing at both locations on the map with my finger tapping where Mordor was twice; "The fight is coming to anime on both fronts; Gondor is weak, Madara will strike soon and he's going to strike hard because he probably knows now we don't have the strength to repel him." I said.

Some time later after the Nicktoons had been untied and the blindfolds had been removed I approached them; "My men tell that you're huntsman spies." I said with skepticism in my voice.

"Spies now wait just a second." The bald one lashed out at me.

"Well if you're not spies then who are you two? Speak." I asked and then told them as slowly the football-headed one obliged to my request.

"We are Nicktoons of the shire; Arnold Shortman is my name and this Avatar Aang." He introduced.

"You have the Avatar as your bodyguard?" I asked Arnold suspiciously.

"No I'm his gardener." Aang shot back at me.

"What about your skulking friend; that sick looking creature with an ill-favored look on his face?" I asked them.

"There was no other…" Arnold said but I figured he was lying to me about that; "…we set out from Rivendell with 7 companions; one we lost in Moria, two were my kin, there was also a Tiny Toon, a Disney and two anime; Naruto son of Minato and Sasuke Uchiha of Gondor." He said and when I caught Sasuke's name I looked at him with look that said perhaps he knows what happened to Sasuke and how he died.

"You're a friend of Sasuke's?" I asked him.

"Yes for the most part I was." Arnold answered me as I stood up and walked towards them.

"Then it would grieve you to know that he's dead." I told them and when I saw the look in Arnold's eyes I knew then that he doesn't know how Sasuke's death came about.

"Sasuke's dead? How did that happen and when did it happen?" He asked me while looking at me with wide shock-filled eyes.

"I was hoping that you would tell me since you were one of his companions; he was my brother." I told them with a grim look on my face.

Later that night another soldier named Gundam Knight who pretty much had the whole mobile suit look approached me and whispered something in my ear when I heard this I approached where the Nicktoons were sleeping and I woke up Arnold.

"You must come with me." I told him as we left the cave.

Me: Where am I taking Arnold and what did GK see or who did he see? Also I do not have the Sharingan even though in this story I'm supposed to be Sasuke's brother. Well until next time read and review folks.


	18. The Forbidden Pool

Chapter 18: The Forbidden Pool

Chapter 18: The Forbidden Pool

A/N: Again most of this chapter will be done from my POV.

(My POV):

I led Arnold to the edge of cliff near the waterfall at the highest point and then turned to him to reveal what I saw.

"Look down there." I told him and when he did he saw that sick looking creature who I heard from old stories went by the name of Stick nose because of his abnormally long nose; he was in a pool where the waterfall ended probably getting something to eat; normally I would have no problem with letting a creature get something to eat from a pool of water; however he was in what we called the forbidden pool and entering that bit of water bared a steep penalty; death.

"Anyone who enters the forbidden pool is doomed to pay the penalty of death." I said to Arnold as he looked down at Stick nose just as he had just caught a fish and began singing a little tune to himself.

"Rock and pool is nice and cool beneath our feet; though our only wish is to catch a fish so juicy sweet!" Stick nose sang as on fish and sweet he had to slam the fish against a rock to keep it unconscious so he could eat it.

Meanwhile several of my archers were waiting for me to give the order to shoot as I warned Arnold about the penalty.

"They await my command; shall I give the order to shoot?" I asked him waiting for the moment he would crack.

"Wait; this creature is our guide he is bound to me as I am bound to him please let go down to talk with him." Arnold said and knowing that he already had the creature's trust I ready my men for the capture.

Arnold soon was within sight of Stick nose when he called out to it.

"Sid come we have to get going." He said to creature.

"We must get going now?" He asked Arnold.

"Yes trust Master Sid." Arnold said as it seemed to get the creature to come towards him and that's when my men jumped and blindfolded it.

"Master what's going on?" Sid asked Arnold struggling to get free in a panic.

"Sid don't struggle." Arnold said to the creature as reluctantly and almost dejectedly he agreed to Arnold's request.

Later Sid was crying as we began the interrogation since Arnold had said that he was their guide; we threw him towards a wall rather roughly and he curled up and started crying to himself.

"Where are you leading those two Nicktoons?" I asked in a threatening tone.

When suddenly I noticed the strangest thing I had ever seen; Stick nose was talking to himself.

A/N: Just like in chapter 11 same deal.

Stick nose: Sid why are you crying Sid?

Sid: Rough men hurt us; master tricked us.

Stick nose: I told you he was tricky.

Sid: No master is our friend he would never hurt us.

Stick nose: You were an idiot to trust him besides those two Nicktoons stole it from us.

Sid: No.

I didn't understand what this creature was talking about so I decided to butt in on the conversation.

"What did they steal from you?" I asked him.

Stick nose then turned around to face me; "My precious argh!" He screamed at me and that pretty much gave me the answer on what the two Nicktoons were hiding.

Meanwhile where Arnold and Aang were Aang crawled over too Aang and decided that now would be a good time for at leas one of them to escape.

"We have to get out of here Mr. Arnold; you go first you can do it just use the ring just this once Mr. Arnold put it on and disappear." Aang said because normally he wouldn't let Arnold use it but this was a desperate situation for the two of them so he figured Arnold would use it once more.

Arnold however turned to Aang and shook his head; "I can't do it Aang you were right the ring is taking me; you tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen and if I put it on now he'll find me; he'll see." Arnold said with a look of weariness on his face.

I then entered the room and unsheathed my sword now that I knew what they were carrying.

"So this the answer to all the riddles; here in the wild I have you two Nicktoons, a host of anime under my command and the ring of power within grasp; a chance for Airnaruto captain of Gondor to show his quality." I said as the blade of my sword wrapped itself around the chain where the ring was.

Suddenly Arnold shut his eyes and then reopened them; "NO!" He screamed as he ran into a corner.

"Stop it; leave him alone…" Aang said rebuking what I had done.

"Don't you get it; he's got to destroy it…" Aang said as I looked at him with a shocked look on my face; "…that's where we're going into Mordor to the mountain of fire." Aang said having to reveal what their plan was.

Immediately another author who was the cousin of the famous spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi named Neros Urameshi approached me.

"Osgiliath is under attack they have called for reinforcements." He told me as I looked at the two Nicktoons.

"Please it's such a burden will you help him?" Aang asked me as I was a little spaced out at the moment and he was trying to convince me that I should help him and Arnold get the ring into Mordor.

"Captain what are your orders?" Neros asked me snapping me out of my trance.

"Prepare to leave." I told him and when he left I turned back to Aang and made my decision.

"The ring will go to Gondor." I told him much to his dismay.

Me: Well it looks like I could be as stubborn as Sasuke was but will my desire for recognition be my own undoing? Just read and review to find out.


	19. Naruto's Return

Chapter 19: Naruto's return

Chapter 19: Naruto's return

We now rejoin our resident knucklehead ninja on his way towards Helms Deep.

Naruto who was still shaken up from the plunge he had taken was now riding towards Helms Deep on his horse Brego.

Suddenly he saw something crossing over the fields; it was Drake Darkstar's Minotaur army and based on the path they were taking Naruto knew where they were heading; Helms Deep.

He rode to the fortress as fast as he could barely managing to beat the Minotaurs there and when the gate opened everyone there was shocked at what and at who they saw.

The refugees whispered to one another; "its lord Naruto, He's alive." Some of them said as suddenly a gruff voice broke through the crowd; it was Plucky.

"Where is he I'm going to kill him." He said rather annoyed until he saw Narutoand his annoyance was replaced with relief.

"You are the luckiest, bravest and most cunning anime I've ever known; bless you laddy." Plucky said showing how happy he was that Naruto had survived.

"Plucky where is the king?" Naruto asked the duck with a look of urgency on his face.

Later Narutocame across Jake who was in the hall of the keep with several other refugees as Naruto was walking towards the throne room.

"You're late Naruto." Jake said rather sarcastically.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here."(1) Naruto lied but Jake knew that it was a joke.

"Man you look terrible." Jake said as he handed the Evenstar back to Naruto while at the same time; E-witch was tending to a few refugees when she turned around and saw Naruto alive which allowed a smile to appear on her face.

Later as King Gaiwas sitting on his throne, the door to the throne room opened and through it stepped a very worn out but still alive Naruto which shocked the king greatly because he thought that for all intents and purposes that the blonde ninja was dead but what he would hear next would shock him almost to the core.

"A great host of Minotaurs coming this way you say." Gai asked Naruto.

"Yes all of Isengard has emptied out." Naruto said since he saw how many they were going to be up against.

"How many are we talking about?" Gaiasked him seriously but with his back turned for one reason or another.

"We're looking at 10000 strong at least." Naruto replied simply which caused the king to turn around to be sure he heard him right.

"10000 are you sure?" Gai asked him

"Yes, it's an army bred for a single purpose; to destroy the world of anime, they will be here by nightfall." Naruto told him honestly.

Gaithought about this and realized that he was boxed into a corner by Darkstar's army with only two choices; the first being surrender to Drake Darkstar and have the lives of his people spared; or he and his soldiers could stand up to Drake's army and fight to defend those who couldn't and eventually die trying, either way Gai's face became very serious; "Let them come." He said as he began to make his defense plan.

Later he and his three outsider allies walked outside the gate as Gai began to explain the battle plan.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above no army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot in the hornburg." Gaisaid with conifdence until Plucky cut him off with an explanation of te enemy they would soon be up against.

"This no rabble of mindless Huntsmen; these are Minotuars their armor is thick and their shields are broad." Plucky said since he along with Jake and Naruto had faced these creatures once before.

"I have fought in many wars master Tiny Toon; I know how to defend my own keep." Gai said to the duck's analysis of the enemy.

"They will break upon this fortress like water upon rocks; Drake's hordes will pillage and burn we've seen it before; ut crops can be resown and homes rebuilt because within these walls we'll outlast them." Gai said with pride again before Naruto threw the wrench in the fire of that analogy.

He told the king; "They don't come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages but its people down tothe last child.." Naruto said before Gai turned to him with a hard look on his face.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men their courage hangs by thread and if this our end I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remeberance." Gai said before Naruto tried to convince him that if was going to fight he was going to need backup.

"Send out riders my lord you must call for aide." Naruto suggested before Gai rebuked him again.

"Who will come; Disney, Looney tunes, Tiny Toons?" He asked the young ninja; "We are not so lucky in our friends as you lord Naruto besides the old alliences are dead." Gai said.

"Gondor will answer..." Naruto said before Gai cut him off angrily.

"Gondor!?, Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor?..." Gai said angrily before cutting himself off and saying to Naruto: "No my lord Naruto we are alone."

"Ranger get the women and children into the caves." Gai said as he walked down the fortress steps when he was talking to Ranger.

"Milord we will need time to set up the provisions for everyone that will go into the caves…" Ranger said before Gai cut him off.

"There is no time war is upon us!" He said as they decided to find every man and young boy that was able to hold a weapon to help defend the fort.

Me: Gai is right about one thing war is definitely upon the people of Rohan and for the record I thought it would be funny if I threw in a quote from the 4th ever Naruto episode even though it's not in the book. Well until next time read and review folks.


	20. Pokeentmoot

Chapter 20: Pokeentmoot

Chapter 20: Pokeentmoot

A/N: Before I begin this chapter I have to point out I had to take down and edit the last chapter because I forgot an important conversation that happened near the end of that chapter.

We rejoin Jimmy & Timmy who were still with Ross the Pokeent (1) as he was walking to the center of the forest.

"We Pokeents haven't troubled about the wars of anime and authors for a very long time, but now something is going to happen that hasn't happened for an age; a Pokeentmoot." Ross said as he stopped in the middle of the forest and this was where it was the widest part of forest.

"A Pokeentmoot what's that?" Jimmy asked him having never heard of such a thing himself.

"It's a gathering." Ross simple said.

"What kind of gathering?" Jimmy asked and he got his answer in the form of many groans, growls, and squeaks as more Pokeents arrived.

"Snorlax, Alakazaam, Mewto, Lugia, good, good many have come." Ross said after taking account of several of the Pokeent that had shown up before he turned to Jimmy.

"Now we must decide if the Pokeents will go to war." He told the Nicktoons while Timmy looked a little nervous about the decision while Jimmy had a hopeful smile on his face praying that the Pokeents would go to war on their side.

Me: well the Pokeentmoot has begun but the question is will they go to war or will they just try to weather the storm like always? Read and review to find out.


	21. Where is the Horse and the Rider?

Chapter 21: Where is Horse and the Rider

Chapter 21: Where is Horse and the Rider?

I think that now will be good time to join the group that's at Helms Deep don't you folks and by the way last chapter I forgot to mention that a Pokeent is something you get when you cross a Pokemon with an Ent.

The soldiers were now ushering everyone that couldn't fight or was unable to fight into the glittering cave; which lived up to its name due to the stalagmites that glittered like diamonds hanging from within the mountain; those who couldn't fight included; the physically handicapped (anyone who had lost a limb in a previous battle or in an accident), women, their daughters, and sons who were too small to wield a sword; while those that were able to wield a sword said their tearful and possibly final goodbyes to their wives, children, grandchildren, or siblings as they were sent to the armory.

Later all those who were able to wield a sword were in the armory but there was a lot of doubt going through their minds in terms of whether they would return to their families with their shields or return to them as corpses carried on them if they were lucky especially since most of those that could wield a sword were young boys and elderly men who hadn't lost a limb yet.

Naruto, Jake and Plucky were also in the armory as they were looking at the recruits but they knew that these few hundred that enlisted were not fit for war.

"Farmers, furriers, stable boys; these aren't soldiers." Naruto said knowing full well none of them are ready for the horrors of war.

"Most of them have seen too many winters…" Plucky said giving his thoughts; "…yeah or too few." Jake said finishing up Plucky's thoughts before giving his own as the recruits continued to grumble, or moan as they got their weapons.

"Look at them all dudes they're frightened I can see it in their eyes…" Jake said as the whole mess of villagers stopped talking and looked at him before Jake continued with his rant; "…and if you ask me they should be I mean three hundred against ten thousand!" Jake said making some sense.

"They have a better chance at defending themselves here then they would at Edoras." Naruto said trying to keep a sense of optimism throughout the castle.

"Naruto they can't win this fight. They're all going to die!" Jake told Naruto.

"Then I'll die as one of them!" Naruto said before he left the armory.

Jake was about to go after him but Plucky stopped him from doing so; "Let him go kid; let him be." Plucky told him since he figured that Naruto needed to blow off some steam.

Some time later, Ranger entered the throne room as Gai stood there with his back towards the setting sunlight as Ranger told him the report of the army.

"Every villager that's able to wield a sword has been sent to the armory." He said to the king who didn't give a reply.

"…My Lord?" Ranger asked checking to see if the king heard him which he did.

"Who am I Ranger?" Gai asked the young man who was one of his highest ranking generals.

"You're our king sire." Ranger said giving him a straight answer; in Ranger's hand was Gai's breastplate which he was going to put on the king.

"Do you trust your king Ranger?" Gai asked him.

"Your men my lord will follow you to whatever end." Ranger answered as he put the breastplate on his king and then the vanguards (1) and finally the gauntlets.

"To whatever end…" Gai said to himself as now we see a clash screen sort of sequence of the Minotaurs marching their way towards Helms Deep and the villagers that were able to fight getting themselves ready for battle as Gai went into a monologue based ramble; "…where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains; like wind in the meadows; the days have gone down in the west behind the hills into shadow; "How did it ever come to this?" He asked himself as he was now fully armored and ready for combat.

Me: That is a good question how did it ever come to this point and will the Rohirrim get any help? Just read and review to find out.


	22. Host of the Disney

Chapter 23: Host of the Disney

Chapter 22: Host of the Disney

Later that night as the drafted soldiers were getting into their defensive positions; Naruto was sitting on the lowest steps that led to the great hall of the fortress where he saw a young teenage boy with brown hair and eyes; with a quiver on his back a sword in his hand, and a weird watch shaped device on his wrist; beneath his armor, he was wearing brown cargo pants and a white shirt with a black stripe going down it.

"Give me your sword." Naruto said to the boy who turned to face Naruto and handed him his sword with the hilt pointed towards the ninja.

"What's your name kid?" Naruto asked him.

"Its Ben son of Carl my lord…" he said before he told Naruto what he had heard some of the other men say; "…the men are saying that we won't live through the night and that it's hopeless." Ben finished saying as Naruto began to swing the sword a few times before he looked at it.

"This is a good sword…" Naruto said before he handed it back to Ben; "…Ben son of Carl there is always hope." He said as he placed his arm on the boy's shoulder.

Later Naruto was getting himself ready for battle; he put on some chain mail, then he tied his vest that was on his shirt, tightened his belt that had the kunai he got from Lothlorien still in it's scabbard but when he reached for his sword he noticed it wasn't on the table then he turned to see Jake holding it out to him.

"You know Plucky and I have trusted you this far and you haven't led us astray yet Naruto; I'm sorry I was wrong to despair." Jake said in remorse of his previous actions.

"There isn't anything to forgive Jake." Naruto said accepting Jake's apology and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Plucky on the other hand was try to get some chain mail on to himself but unfortunately it was too big to fit him; "By the time I get this thing unraveled." he grumble until the armor dropped from where he was holding it up and hit the floor.

"It's a little tight across the chest." Plucky complained as Naruto just raised his eyebrow.

Suddenly they heard a horn blowing a couple of times; "Ear of the dragon." Jake said trying to depict if it was a friend or a foe blowing the horn until he realized that it was a friend.

"That's no huntsman horn." Jake said as he and Naruto ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile the defenders also heard the horn and saw the Disney warriors and thought that now maybe they might have a chance to survive as an old man named Roshi told another soldier to get the king and tell him about this.

"Send for the king and open the gate." Roshi said and that is exactly what the soldiers did as about 500 to 700 Disney warriors entered the fortress most were creatures and humans of all shapes and sizes and a few dozen of them were Centaurs and leading them was Fred Weasley as king Gai saw the Disney he came to the bottom of the steps to the keep.

"How is any of this possible?" He asked when Fred came up to him and gave him the answer.

"I bring word from Mickey of Rivendell; an alliance once existed between Disney and Anime; long ago we fought and died side by side…" He said as he paused to see Naruto and Jake at the top of stairs and then he smiled; "…and tonight we come to honor that allegiance." He said as Naruto ran down the stairs to meet him.

"Welcome Fred." Naruto said as he embraced his friend which caught Fred by surprise but then he returned it before Naruto released the hug; "…You are most welcome here my friend." Naruto said to him as Jake approached Fred while the Disney soldiers turned and faced Fred who then turned to the king to tell him; "We are proud to fight alongside Anime once again."

Me: Well looks like the cavalry arrived just in time for the Rohirrim but will it be enough? Next time the battle begins! Read and review folks.


	23. The Battle begins

Chapter 23: The Battle Begins

Chapter 23: The Battle Begins

Now the defenders of Helms Deep were ready; on the outer wall were Naruto, Jake and Plucky along with all the Disney that had come most of them were on the wall while the Centaurs were in the ravine behind it since the wall was too narrow for them to move on anyway with the Rohirrim recruits on the main wall covering the gate.

Plucky being the shortest of those who were on the outer wall was having a tough time just trying to see what was going on was jumping up and down to see what was happening as slowly the Minotaurs made their way to the fort; "You know you could have picked a better spot." Plucky said to Jake as Naruto walked up to them and then he turned to Naruto; "Well kid whatever luck you live by lets hope it lasts the night." Plucky said as the thunder crashed in the sky.

"Your friends are with you Naruto." Jake said as he saw the Minotaurs marching towards the fortress; "Let's hope we last the night." Plucky said as thunder and lighting crashed in the sky.

King Gai looked at the enemy they were set to fight as the sky opened up and the rain came down upon the battlefield as slowly the Minotaurs came to a stop 50 to 75 yards away from the fortress.

Naruto then walked along the wall and addressed the Disney telling them what to expect; "Show them no mercy for you're not going to get any from them." He said.

Plucky was now jumping up and down to get a better view as he turned to Jake; "What's going on down there?" he asked the half dragon Disney.

"Should I tell you or would you like me to go find you a box stand on?" Jake said jokingly as Plucky looked at him and then laughed sarcastically.

Meanwhile the Minotaur leader who was standing on a rock began to get his troops riled up as banged their spears on the ground and their arms against their breastplates as the Rohirrim got their bows and spears ready to fire at them while Naruto drew his sword out of its sheath ready to give the order to fire.

Suddenly an old anime got nervous and fired and arrow which hit a Minotaur right in the neck.

Naruto saw it and warned everyone else on the main not to shoot; "HOLD." He ordered as a few seconds later the Minotaur fell to the ground dead which angered the rest of them into charging at them.

"So it begins." Gai said solemnly as the Minotaurs began their advance.

"Prepare to fire…" Naruto said as the Disney that were on the wall got their bows and loaded an arrow on them; "Their armor is weak at the neck and just below the arm." Jake said giving an analysis of the enemies armor; "…release arrows now!" Naruto ordered and they did and with deadly accuracy the arrows killed most that were in the front line.

"Did they hit anything?" Plucky asked since he still couldn't see what was going on.

Gai then turned to Ranger; "Give them a volley." He said and Ranger told gave the order to the troops that were on the main wall; "FIRE!" he yelled as an anime named Kakashi heard and told everyone else; "Fire!" He yelled and with that several more arrows were launched killing more Minotaurs.

Meanwhile on the outer wall Naruto gave the order to the Centaurs that were in the ravine behind the wall to fire their arrows; "Launch arrows now!" He said as volley after volley from all the Disney archers were fired at the enemy killing hundreds more.

Plucky however was getting a little impatient; "Come on send them to me." He complained as the Minotaur archers got out their crossbows and started to fire their own arrows each killing several Disney archers and when they got close enough, they set up several wooden ladders to climb up so they could fight the defenders.

Naruto saw what they were doing and warned his troops; "Ladders!" he yelled.

"It's about time." Plucky said as he was finally going to get a piece of the action and the chance to try out his new weapon which was a double edged iron axe.

Naruto then told several of the archers to prepare for melee combat; "Draw swords." He said and most of them did get their falchions out as the Minotaur berserkers got on the wall.

Plucky was ready for one and the minute he saw it he let him have it right in his gut; Fred was also letting a few of them have it as he to got his falchion out and started to slash at the enemy and stabbed one Minotaur before he got off the ladder while Naruto blocked the attack of another one and them stabbed him in gut before going over to one of the ladders and pushing it down to land on any Minotaurs that were unlucky enough to stand behind the ladder and getting ready to climb up it as they got flattened into bloody pancakes.

Meanwhile one berserker was hacking and slashing away at any Disney warriors that got near him and killed them with one swift swipe of his sword until Plucky ran at him, slid between his legs and lightly chopped him in the gut with his axe killing it.

Jake was also getting in a few sword shots on the enemy with both of his falchions; "Hey Jake I've killed two already!" Plucky called out.

"You've only killed two?" Jake asked him.

"Yes why do you find that amusing?" Plucky asked him.

"Well that's because I'm on seventeen!" He answered back which shocked Plucky and riled up his feathers.

"What I'm not hearing a half dragon out scoring me!" Plucky said in anger as he turned around and killed another Minotaur as Jake shot two more Minotaurs that were coming up the ladder before he turned back to Plucky to rub in that he had killed more Minotaurs than the Tiny Toon.

"I better make that nineteen." He gloated.

The battle was getting more and more intense as some Disney were getting thrown off the wall plunging to their deaths and some Minotaurs were constantly getting killed by either Naruto, Jake , or Plucky but something was not right because up to this point none of the Minotaurs had made any attempt to break down the gate.

Me: Well I hope you guys liked that fight scene because for the next couple of chapters were going to check up on the fight, the Pokeentmoot on Osgiliath. Well until next tie read and review everyone.


	24. Old Pokeentish

Chapter 24: Old Pokeentish

Chapter 24: Old Pokeentish

In Fangorn Forest Jimmy and Timmy are waiting to find out what the Pokeentmoot's decision is in terms of going to war and they waited until Ross came up to them.

"I've told your names to the Pokeentmoot and we've agreed…" He said before taking a long pause.

"You were saying?" Jimmy said before Ross continued with what he was saying earlier; "We've just agreed that you're not huntsmen." Ross said.

"Well that's good news." Timmy said relieved that he and Jimmy weren't going to be in any trouble, but Jimmy was not happy since that wasn't the problem he wanted to hear about.

"What about Darkstar? Have you guys come to a decision concerning him?" He asked Ross.

"Now don't be hasty master Jimmy Neutron." Ross said.

"Hasty? Our friends are out there they can't fight this war alone." Jimmy said offended by the hasty comment.

"True that war effects all of us but you must understand young Nicktoon that it takes a long time to do or say anything in old Pokeentish and we don't say anything unless it takes a long time to talk about." Ross said explaining why they hadn't come to a decision about Drake yet.

Me: Man I know they say slow and steady wins the race but now is not the time to be slow or steady. Will the Pokeents join the fight or will they try weather the storm like they always have. Read and review to find out folks


	25. The Wall is Breached

Chapter 25: The Wall is breached

Chapter 25: The Wall is breached

A/N: time to rejoin the fight at Helms Deep everyone and again I have no legal rights to the characters, script, or book manuscripts which are owned by their respective companies and the manuscripts are owned by the family of Professor J.R.R. Tolkien.

Plucky was now on the edge of the wall knocking off any Minotaurs that got within reach of his axe since he was in between two ladders counting off how many of the he had killed; "17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23…" He counted off as on the causeway a group of Minotaurs were trying to sneak a battering ram up it but Naruto saw it.

"The causeway, fire your arrows at the Minotaurs trying to get up the causeway." He told several Disney archers who fired their arrows killing the Minotaurs that were the most to the outside of the battering ram.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure Drake Darkstar?" Gai asked himself as the Minotaurs on the cause way were shot down; little did they know however, that those Minotaurs were a diversion so several others who were near the outer wall could place two bombs loaded with gunpowder right in drain.

The fighting continued on the wall as Naruto saw a pillar of smoke rise up and then he saw a Minotaur berserker running full speed towards the drain with a torch in his hand.

"Bring him down Jake!" Naruto said with a sense of urgency in his voice as Jake fired an arrow at the berserker that hit him in the chest but he still kept running towards the drain.

"Kill him, Kill him!" Naruto shouted again and Jake fired another arrow that nailed the berserker in the chest again; feeling that he was about to die the berserker made one last leap towards the drain getting inside it; the result was obvious; BOOM!

The center of the wall was obliterated by the blast killing any that were on that point of the wall were killed in the blast and any that were near it were killed by the debris.

Naruto while caught in the blast fell to the ground behind the wall unconscious, while Plucky was shaken up still on the wall or what was left of it.

When Gai heard the blast he turned and saw that any chance of holding the wall was pretty much gone as the Minotaurs charged into the ravine.

Meanwhile on the causeway many of the anime that were posted there began throwing spears, rocks, and whatever they had to kill the Minotaurs who brought out the battering ram.

"Brace the gate!" Gai shouted to several soldiers who were stationed at the gate from the inside as the ram hit the door sending a shockwave that pushed them back.

"Hold them stand firm!" Gai said to his men as they killed a few Minotaurs that were still on the causeway.

Meanwhile at the breached Deeping wall Plucky had just gotten up and saw that Naruto was about to be attacked when his back was turned.

"Naruto look out!" Plucky shouted as he ran towards the edge of the wall that was blasted and jumped off it into the horde of Minotaurs and began swinging away with his axe.

"Plucky no!" Naruto called out only to see that his buddy while still alive got knocked into the drain water; he then turned to the Centaur archers and gave them the order; "Fire!" He said as the Centaurs unleashed their arrows killing the Minotaurs that were where Plucky still was; then Naruto held his sword up in a position that showed what he was going to do next; "CHARGE!" He told the centaurs as they came running down the hill behind him towards the Minotaurs who had their pikes out; while Naruto dodged one pike and slashed at a few Minotaurs killing them some of the Centaurs were not so lucky as they got skewered.

Jake then arrived on the scene in a way only he could arrive; He picked up a discarded Minotaur shield and used it as a skateboard grinding down the stairs of the wall while firing a few arrows at some of the Minotaurs killing them and when one Minotaur turned towards him; he jumped off the shield and let the weapon hit beast in the face killing it.

Meanwhile Naruto managed to get Plucky out of the water and together they went back on the attack.

Me: Oh boy looks like things are going to get real bad for Naruto, Jake and Plucky. Can they hold the enemy off for a few more hours or will the defense be all for nothing just read and review to find out folks.


	26. The Pokeentmoot Decides

Chapter 26: The Pokeentmoot Decides

Chapter 26: The Pokeentmoot Decides

A/N: Boy howdy am I shifting into turbo or what today this will be either my third or fourth chapter today.

In the shade of the trees of Fangorn Forest the Pokeentmoot had finally come to a decision concerning whether or not they would go to war, Ross turned to Jimmy and Timmy to tell them exactly what they didn't want to hear.

"The Pokeents can't hold back this storm we must weather such things just as we always have." He told the Nicktoons solemnly.

"How can that be your decision?" Jimmy asked rather upset at the final decision.

"This is not our war." Ross said plainly.

"I know but you're part of this world aren't you?" Jimmy asked the Pokeents.

"You're young and brave master Jimmy but your part in this tale is over go back to your home." Ross said to the Nicktoons clearly not wanting them or any of his own people involved in the war.

Jimmy had gotten his coat and put it on as Timmy walked up behind him.

"You know maybe Ross's is right we don't belong here I mean what can we do? Besides we have the shire." Timmy said to his friend but Jimmy had known full well what would happen if the Pokeents didn't get involved in heart.

"The fires of Isengard will spread; the woods of Tudburrow and Buckland will burn…and then all that was once green and good in this world will be gone; there won't be a Nicktoon shire Timmy." Jimmy said rather solemnly as he let the information sink into Timmy's head.

Me: What are the Pokeents thinking? They have to get involved! Well next time we go check up on our friends at Helms deep again so keep the reviews coming folks.


	27. Retreat to the Keep!

Chapter 27: Fall Back to the Keep

Chapter 27: Fall Back to the Keep!

The battle at Helms Deep raged on as Naruto was slashing and hacking his way through the Minotaurs that were near him; Jake was doing the same thing with his falchions while Plucky was swinging away with his axe and then he drove it into the chest plate of Minotaur before he killed it.

Gai then called out to Naruto seeing that the Deeping wall was pretty much lost; "Naruto fall back to the keep; get your men out of there." He shouted.

Naruto nodded in agreement with the kings request; "Retreat to the keep!" He told his men as they were battling the Minotaurs as best as they could; Naruto then turned towards Fred to give him the same instructions.

"Fred retreat to the keep!" Naruto shouted to him which got a nod of acknowledgement from Fred who shouted the same thing to any Disney soldiers that were still on the wall; while Plucky was getting dragged there by two Disney soldiers who had him by both arms.

"Hey what are you doing let me go I'm not done with them yet." Plucky said to the Disney that were dragging him away from the ravine.

Meanwhile on the wall as Fred was making his way towards the keep; he got stabbed in the side in a vital spot before he turned to the Minotaur who stabbed him and killed it; then after staggering a few steps backwards he got slashed in the back by a berserker.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he rushed up the stairs to try and save Fred but he was too late; before his death Fred fell on his knees and looked at the corpses of his brethren before he fell backwards and his neck went limp but he was caught by Naruto before his body hit the cold stone floor.

Enraged by the loss of a dear friend Naruto started to brawl with a few Minotaurs before he got on a ladder and shoved it down and wound up landing on a few Minotaurs and killing them.

Meanwhile the Minotaurs with the battering ram had pretty much breached the gate and began firing arrows at those who were bracing the gate who launched several volleys of their own.

"To the gate and draw your swords." Gai said to Ranger and Dave as they left where they were standing and joined the fight at the gate.

When they got there several Minotaurs had made it inside but were being held up by the mass of bodies trying to stop them; as Gai got down there towards the front of the line a Minotaurs drove a spear into his shoulder but Gai fought back and killed it by driving a spear of his own into the Minotaur's face, before Ranger had to pull him away so he could treat the injury and allow more of the troops to brace the gate.

"We can't hold much longer." Ranger said after he had pulled the king away from fight at the front of the gate which was now starting to break.

Suddenly Naruto and Plucky showed up and saw the situation; "Hold them." Gai said to the two of them.

"How much time do you need?" Naruto asked him in terms of how long it would take to get the barricade up.

"As much time as you can give me." Gai answered as Naruto and Plucky made their way out a side door.

"Hold them; brace the gate." Gai told any soldiers that he had left.

Meanwhile Naruto and Plucky had come out the door they went through which was close to a ledge; Naruto then peered around the corner to see how far the enemy was from them.

"Oh come on we can take them down." Plucky said just itching to get at them.

"It's quite a long way you know." Naruto said to the duck causing Plucky to say the one thing he never wanted to say or at least one of the things he never wanted to say.

"Naruto I want you to toss me over there." He said reluctantly to the ninja.

"What was that Plucky?" Naruto asked since he didn't hear him the first time.

"I can't jump that far you're going to have to toss me." He said a little louder.

Naruto nodded and was about to toss Plucky before Plucky stopped him for a moment; "Hold on promise me you won't tell the dragon boy about this." He said referring to Jake.

"Don't worry I won't tell him a single word." Naruto promised and with that he threw Plucky to the causeway where he started smashing more Minotaurs with his axe before Naruto himself jumped his way on to the causeway and joined Plucky in clearing the causeway to give the defenders on the other side of the gate enough time to barricade it.

Meanwhile some Minotaurs loaded a giant crossbow with an arrow that had a grappling hook on the end and then fired it at the main wall and then they lifted up taller ladders to get to the soldiers that were higher up on the wall; Jake saw this and loaded an arrow onto his bow and then he fired it at a rope that would help the ladder stay in place causing the rope to break, the ladder to fall before it even got set up, and finally flatten any Minotaurs that were either on or around the ladder into pulpy pancakes.

Meanwhile at the gate; the barricade had just been finished as the king shouted towards Plucky and Naruto; "Plucky, Naruto get out of there." He said but before they could a Minotaur grabbed them from behind but they got free from its grip.

"Naruto catch!" Jake said as he lowered a rope which he used to pull Naruto and Plucky up to the wall while the Minotaurs had launched another grappling hook; however this hook was launched to hard and it wound up nailing a Rohirrim in the chest sending him flying into the wall and killing him on impact; another Rohirrim tried to hit a Minotaur with his axe only for it to get blocked and then he got hit with a head butt and a punch to his face.

Meanwhile Gai was left with one choice with the way the battle was going now and it was one he really didn't want to go through with.

"Pull everyone back Ranger; Pull them back!" He said to Ranger who complied with the request.

"Fall back, fall back!" Ranger said and just in time to because at that moment the barricade gave way and Minotaurs plowed through the gate.

"They've broken through the castle is breached get everyone inside quickly retreat!" Gai shouted as everyone began to head inside the great hall while having to fight off a few Minotaurs off to get inside.

Me: This is not good for heroes but help is on the way in the form of DS and Lee. I'm starting to get ahead of myself so the question is can they hold out for a few more hours or will they all die just read and review to find out folks.


	28. Master Timmy's Plan

Chapter 28: Master Timmy's Plan

Chapter 28: Master Timmy's Plan

A/N: I think that now would be a good time to check up on our two Nicktoon friends who are not on their way towards Mordor.

Both Jimmy and Timmy were on Ross's back and were being taken to a border of the forest that would lead them home.

"I'll leave you at the western borders of the forest from there you can make your way north towards your home land. Ross said but suddenly in a very rare moment of genius Timmy got an idea.

"Wait Ross turn around take us south." Timmy said while a grin appeared on his face.

"South are you nuts? That would lead you past Isengard." Ross protested but Timmy had reason for wanting to go south.

"I know but if we go south we'll slip past Darkstar unnoticed the closer we are to trouble the safer we'll be it's the last thing he would expect." Timmy explained showing that his idea had some logic.

"Well that doesn't make much sense if you ask me; but then again you guys are very small; ok south it is then, you know I always did like going south; it always feels like going down hill." Ross said as he turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

Jimmy then glanced at Timmy with a look that questioned his plan; "Are you nuts?" Jimmy asked him; "We'll get caught." Jimmy said trying to talk Timmy out of it.

"No we won't not this time Jimmy." Timmy assured his friend with a smile on his face.

Me: Hmm looks like Timmy has an idea. What is Master Turner up to? Will it be something that finally convince the Pokeents to go to war? Just read and review to find out.


	29. Osgiliath

Chapter 29: Osgiliath

Chapter 29: Osgiliath

A/N: This chapter will be done in my POV.

My men and I traveled up to the top of a hill to see smoke rising from the city of Osgiliath; a city that was once the capital of Gondor but had since been ruined by constant attacks by the enemy.

"Look Osgiliath burns." One of them said in fear as others started to whisper to each other saying that Mordor had come.

"The ring will not save Gondor; it only possesses the power to destroy." Arnold said looking very wearily at me.

"Please let my friends and I go." Arnold asked me again as I looked at him with skeptical eyes, but then realized that we had to get into the city to help the troops that were stationed there.

"Hurry men!" I told them and with that we were back on our way towards Osgiliath but Arnold struggled trying again in vain to get my attention.

"Airnaruto; you must let us go!" He screamed but I still didn't hear him as he was forced towards the city.

Me: What the heck am I thinking?! Have I become gripped by my own desire for recognition that I'm too blind to see the danger of bringing the Nicktoons into the city? Well that answer will come soon but until then read and review


	30. The Last March of the Pokeents

Chapter 30: The Last March of the Pokeents

Chapter 30: The Last March of the Pokeents

A/N: Note I'm sure a lot of you people are getting kind of sick of this whole less than 500 word chapter thing that has been going on for about 5 of the most recent 10 chapters but still I'm going by the theatrical release of the film her can't blame me for that right?

We now rejoin Jimmy, Timmy and Ross who were just coming to the southern borders of Fangorn forest all the while Ross was telling a story about his younger days.

"There was a little family of field mice that climb up and tickle me awfully sometimes like they were trying to get something that they…." Ross said before he stopped in mid-sentence and saw what had happened to the southern borders of the forest which were now; burnt, chopped or hacked down with a clear view of Isengard.

"Many of these trees were my friends; creatures I had known through nut and acorn." Ross said tragically.

"I'm sorry Ross but you had to see this so it would convince you and the Pokeents to go to war." Timmy said with remorse in his voice.

"They had voices of their own…" Ross said before he saw Isengard and then something inside him snapped.

"Darkstar; a wizard should know better than this." Ross said before he let out a furious yell.

"NO!" He yelled to the heavens above; the scream echoed throughout the forest alerting the other Pokeents to what Ross had seen.

"There is no curse in Disney, Pokeentish, or the tongues of Anime for this treachery; my business is with Isengard tonight with a rock and stone." Ross said angrily as Jimmy and Timmy turned around and saw dozens of Pokeents marching out of the forest and towards Isengard.

"Yes!" Jimmy said quietly to himself seeing that now they had allies in this war.

"Come my friends the Pokeents are going to war; though it's likely that we go to our doom and this will be the last march of the Pokeents." Ross said seriously as the Pokeents marched down the hill towards Isengard with a look of anger and determination on each of their faces.

Me: Well all I can say is it's about time the Pokeents decided to get involved but will it be enough? Just read and review to find out


	31. Attack of the Akatsuki

Chapter 31: Attack of the Akatsuki

Chapter 31: Attack of the Akatsuki

(My POV)

My men, the two Nicktoons, their guide, and I entered the city of Osgiliath of course Stick nose had to have his hands tied behind his back and a rope leash around his neck since he struggled a good bit against my men.

The city itself was now shambles of its former glory and right now the anime that were stationed there were having a tough time just surviving the assault that the Huntsclan was bringing on them.

When we got to the city square Darth Ben approached me with a few more men and some bad news.

"Airnaruto; the huntsmen have taken the eastern shores there's too many of them; by nightfall we'll be overrun." He told me as a boulder came over our heads.

Meanwhile Arnold got a very familiar look in his eyes as he gasped for a breath.

"Mr. Arnold are you alright?" Aang asked him.

"The ring is calling to him Aang; his eye is almost on me." Arnold answered fearfully.

"Just hang on Mr. Arnold you'll be ok I have an idea that will get us out of this mess." Aang said but the latter part of what he had said was silence in Arnold's mind.

(My POV)

Darth Ben looked at me and then at the Nicktoons wondering what he should do with them.

"Take these two to my father; tell him that Airnaruto sends him a mighty gift; a weapon that will change our fortunes in this war." I said as the troops that were with Darth Ben took both of the Nicktoons by the shoulders to lead them to Minas Tirith.

"You want to know what happened to Sasuke. Do you want to know why your brother died?" Aang asked me as he snapped angrily at me fearing that I was just like Sasuke, I then turned to face to hear what he had to say.

"He tried to take the ring from Arnold after he had sworn an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him; the ring drove your brother mad." Aang said and as I looked at his eyes I knew then that he was telling the truth as my own were filled with shock.

"Watch out!" A watchman called as a boulder was launched at another tower causing the top of it to collapse.

Arnold then got that look in his eyes again and began to look up towards the sky; "They're here; they've come." He said in a trance.

Suddenly a terrifying shriek was heard from above us; I turned around and then saw what it was; "Akatsuki!" I shouted warning the troops to take cover.

The Akatsuki circled above us on his terrible dragon-type beast as it roared.

Stick nose rushed over to a wall in order to stay out of sight while I grabbed the virtually hypnotized Arnold and led him to the remains of another building and placed him against the wall while Aang followed me to where I was going to place Arnold.

When we got there I looked Arnold in the eye and warned him; "Stay here and keep out of sight." I said as I went back towards the battlefield and yelled to the rest of the troops to take cover; "Akatsuki everyone take cover!" I ordered.

Me: Well it looks like the epiphany of Sasuke's death has been revealed to me or at least the reason has been, but the question is can I keep the Nicktoons safe until the danger passes? Read and review to find out.


	32. Forth Eorlingas!

Chapter 32: Forth Eorlingas

Chapter 32: Forth Eorlingas!

The Fortress of Helms Deep was now over run with Minotaurs as they removed the flag of Rohan and replaced it with the banner of Drake Darkstar.

Meanwhile inside the great hall the Minotaurs were trying to break down the door that led to the throne room but on the other side of the door the few remaining soldiers were barricading the door with whatever they could find but king Gai had now lost the will to fight.

"The fortress is taken its over." He said glumly while Naruto turned to face him and reprimand that comment.

"You said that this fortress would never fall while your men defend it; well guess what; they still defend it they've died defending it." Naruto said to the king as the Minotaurs rammed the door again.

Meanwhile in the glittering caves the women and children could hear the impact of the battering ram hitting the door causing them cry out of fear; "They're breaking in." some of them said as others began to cry.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Naruto asked the king but he didn't get a response.

"Is there no other way?" Naruto asked again as the Minotaurs continued to ram at the door.

"There is one passage it leads into the mountains but they won't get far the Minotaurs are too many." Ranger said knowing that unless they had the time to escape the women and children would be killed.

"Send word to the women and children to head for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance." Naruto told him Ranger then nodded.

"So much death what can anime do against such reckless hatred?" Gai asked as the barricade was about to fall.

"Ride out with me…ride out and meet them…" Naruto said to the king.

"For death and glory…" Gai said as he looked at Naruto.

"Do it for Rohan; for your people." Naruto told him which rekindled the spark in Gai's heart.

"The sun is rising." Plucky said as they had done they lasted through the night and it would be only a matter of moments before DS and Lee would arrive.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day; at dawn look to the east." DS's voice said echoing in the back of Naruto's mind.

"Yes the horn of Helm Hammerhand will sound in the deep one last time." Gai said boldly.

"That's what I'm talking about." Plucky shouted as he left to sound the horn.

Gai then placed on hand on Naruto's shoulder; "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." He said to Naruto who nodded.

Meanwhile Plucky had reached the horn and climbed up to the table it was on.

"Fell deeds awake; now for wrath ruin and a red dawn." Gai said as he and the others mounted on their horses then as the door was completely destroyed Plucky blew the horn; "Forth Eorlingas!" Gai shouted as the Minotaurs entered the room to get charged at by the few remaining defenders including the king on horse back.

Our heroes galloped through the enemy slashing, poking or stabbing any within an arms reach of them; when they got to the causeway they ran so fast that when they knocked a few dozen Minotaurs off it killed them or knocked them down to get trampled to death.

Soon however they were surrounded by the enemy and then a horses' neigh was heard causing Naruto to look to the east and there he saw at the top of the ravine was DS on the back of his steed Shadowfax.

"You made it DS." Naruto said silently to himself as the Minotaurs turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Maito Gai king who stands alone…" DS stared until another rider came up beside him; it was Lee.

"You're not alone; Rohirrim…" Lee said as then his entire company showed up which got the Minotaurs' attention as well as Gai's.

"Lee my youthful nephew you made it." Gai said in surprise.

"…to the king!" Lee shouted to his troops and then he along with DS and his troops came riding down the hill and when the Minotaurs got into defensive formation; they were blinded by the rising sun allowing the Rohirrim to attack them as several of their horses jumped over the pikes; DS and Lee led the charge attacking with every weapon they had as did their troops as it seemed at last the battle of Helms Deep had turned in favor of the good guys.

Me: Well I think that this little fight is just about wrapped up at Helms Deep but the story itself has 3 or 4 more chapters left so until next time read and review.


	33. The Flooding of Isengard

Chapter 33: the Flooding of Isengard

Chapter 33: the Flooding of Isengard

The Pokeents had smashed their way through the wall and began to go on the attack.

The Huntsmen that were at Isengard were caught unprepared as Tauros stomped on one of them killing him.

Many rock Pokeents were using rock throw and hitting the base of Orthanc tower.

Elsewhere on the battlefield; Pikachu was using his iron tail to knock the snot out of a few huntsmen and killing them.

Other Pokeents were knocking down watchtowers and just doing whatever they could to cleanse the area.

Meanwhile a few huntsmen had Machoke down on its back and began to chop at with axes until Ross used psychic and bowled them over with a boulder.

"Yes nice one Ross." Both Jimmy and Timmy said in unison as Ross roared.

Meanwhile Drake had just walked on to the balcony and saw the Pokeents destroying his little factory of sorts.

Jimmy and Timmy were also getting a few shots in throwing rocks at the huntsmen that were near the edge of the pits causing them to fall in and die from the landing.

However Skitty had gotten itself into a little trouble as it was now on fire from the getting hit with fire arrows.

Meanwhile all the Pokeents that could use strength were at the dam pulling at the braces trying to remove them.

"Break the dam; release the river." Ross told them and when the braces had been removed the Pokeents that were closest to the dam all moved out of the way as the dam burst and with the Isen river flowing again everything that the huntsmen and Drake had done in the caverns was about to be washed away; Drake turned to see the river flowing again with a scornful look on his face.

"Timmy you better hold on!" Jimmy said as he and Timmy who were still on Ross' shoulders gripped his branches as tight as they could.

"Hold on little Nicktoons!" Ross told them as the river reached them; Skitty ran towards the water and put the fire that was burning on it out while the caverns themselves were completely flooded and useless now.

Me: See folks it was not mere chance that brought Jimmy and Timmy into Fangorn Forest and now the events that were set in motion at Helms Deep will be concluded Isengard must be cleansed and in the shade of Fangorn's trees Drake Darkstar's Minotaurs shall find no refuge. So to see what happens next read and review just two or three chapters left to go.


	34. The Tales that Really Mattered

Chapter 34: The Tales that Really Mattered

Chapter 34: The Tales that Really Mattered

A/N: Just for any one who wanted to know where I got the quote I used when I wrapped up the last chapter; it's not in the two towers movie it's in the Return of the king video game cut scenes when you begin the level called the road to Isengard on the path of the wizard and I know this because I have this game on the Xbox; anyway on with the story.

(My POV)

In Osgiliath Arnold began to walk out of his hiding place in a trance-like state towards the Akatsuki.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked him as Arnold walked past him but Arnold didn't answer.

The Ringwraith began to hear the ring answer its call as he flew overhead as Arnold continued to walk amongst the troops that were hiding.

Aang came out of his hiding place and tried to get Arnold's attention again; "Where are you going?" He asked but Arnold didn't give him an answer; instead he went up to a ruined building that was still pretty much intact with a walkway then turned and saw the Ringwraith staring at him on top of his dragon.

Arnold then displayed the ring to it which seemed to catch my attention as I turned around and saw him about to get captured.

Slowly the dragon and his rider approached Arnold as he was about to put the ring on; but Aang ran up the stairs to stop him.

Arnold had the ring almost on before Aang came up from behind him to restrain him and pull him down out of claws reach of the dragon which gave me my chance; I fired and arrow at the creature which hit it right in the chest but do to the beast's tough skin it didn't kill it.

Meanwhile Arnold and Aang tumbled down the stairs before landing on the ground floor where Aang had Arnold pinned only for Arnold to turn the tables on him and unsheathe Sting; Arnold pointed it at Aang's throat and growled at him with the intent to kill.

Aang attempted once again to try and reach Arnold and get him back to his old self.

Mr. Arnold it's me; it's your Aang." He said while Arnold looked at him with a wavering look; "Don't you know your Aang?" Aang asked him which finally snapped Arnold out of his trance and caused him to drop his sword and rest himself against a pillar.

"I can't do this Aang." Arnold said tiredly and weakened by the length of time he had been baring the ring; Aang began to walk towards a window and looked towards Mordor with tears in his eyes.

"I know; by all rights we shouldn't even be here but we are; it's just like in the great stories Mr. Arnold, the ones that meant something; they were always full of darkness and danger and sometimes you didn't want to hear the ending because how could the end be happy? Aang asked him

(Normal POV)

The scene changes to Helms Deep where the remaining Minotaurs began to retreat for their lives; all the while Aang continued his little speech; "How can the world go back to the way it used to be after so much evil had occurred…" Gai looked over the battle field and raised his sword in triumph.

"Victory we have victory!" he told his troops as several enemy troops that remained got whacked by DS or killed by Lee's company as Naruto looked on.

Aang continued his voice over saying; "…but in the end it's only a passing thing; even darkness must pass." He said as E-witch along with the women and children that were in the caves came out to congratulate the victors; E-witch then looked at Naruto and happily embraced him and Naruto returned it.

The scene then changed to where Jimmy and Timmy were with the Pokeents as the river flowed into Isengard's caverns as Aang continued his speech.

"A new day will come and when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those are the stories that would stay with you even if you were too small to understand them…" He said as we see Drake run into the main room of the tower and lock himself inside it. Aang continued to speak saying; "… but I think Mr. Arnold I do understand now; the people in those stories had a ton of chances to turn back but they didn't; they kept going because they were holding on to something." Aang finished as the scene returns to Osgiliath.

"What are we holding on to Aang?" Arnold asked him as Aang turned to him and Sid looked at them with a bit of a sad frown on his face.

Aang then approached Arnold and helped him up to his feet and looked at him in the eye; "There some good in this world Mr. Arnold and it's worth fighting for." Aang answered as Sid looked at them with a face that said maybe the bald one is right about that.

(My POV)

The two Nicktoons then turned and looked at me as I approached them; I then got down to their level and looked at Arnold as a few of my men surrounded them.

"I think at last; we understand one another Arnold Shortman." I said to him with a compassionate look on my face.

"You know the laws of our country; the laws of your father; if you let them go your life will be forfeited." Darth Ben who was behind me said to me as I stood back up and looked at him.

I then looked at the three of them and knowing what danger would befall Gondor if I had chosen them to take them to my father I simply said; "Then my life is forfeited release them." Arnold then looked at me with relief on his face happy that he I was nothing like Sasuke in terms of willpower.

Meanwhile at Helms Deep, DS along with king Gai, Lee, Ranger, Jake, Plucky and Naruto looked towards the east as the thunder and lightning began to crash in the skies above Mordor.

"Madara's wrath will be terrible and his retribution swift; the battle for Helms Deep is over but the battle for Toon-earth is about to begin." DS said rather solemnly as they all stared at the eastern skies.

Me: See I told you that I don't take the easy way out of a situation; now with the Nicktoons freed they will now trek onwards to Mordor but they will have to be careful to avoid enemies from without and from within their little trio.

Will they make it to the Mount Doom and destroy the ring? Will Stick nose stay true to his word or guide Arnold and Aang to their doom? More importantly where will Madara and his armies strike next? Just read and review to find out.


	35. Stick Nose's Plan

Chapter 35: Stick Nose's Plan

Chapter 35: Stick Nose's Plan

A/N: Before I begin I want to thank everyone who have helped this story achieve 100 reviews; Darkmagicianmon, Juliet Gamer, Rossoco, The Shadow Syndicate, Ranger24, and as much as I hate to admit it Evil Riggs. So to everyone that has supported this story since I started it I say Grazie! (Thank you in Italian) So here it is the final chapter of the two towers, but I will have a bonus chapter where I will interview the cast of the past two stories.

DS voiced over his thoughts as Arnold, Aang and Sid/Stick nose had left the Osgiliath through the sewer pipes that I had shown them; "All our hopes now lie with two small Nicktoons who are somewhere in the woodlands." DS said as the two Nicktoons in question were walking through what was left of a forest when Aang said a very interesting thing that was in the back of his mind.

"I wonder if we'll ever be put into tales or songs." He said causing Arnold to turn around and look at him curiously.

"What are you talking about Aang?" Arnold asked him.

"I wonder do you think people are ever going to say something like this; let's hear about Arnold and the ring; and they'll say; yes it's one of my favorite stories; Arnold was really courageous wasn't he dad; yes my boy the most famous of all Nicktoons and that's saying a lot." Aang said which put a smile on Arnold's face.

"You left out one of the chief characters; Aang the brave, I want to hear more about Aang…" Arnold said as Aang smiled at that and then they both came to a stop as Arnold turned to Aang; "…Arnold wouldn't have gotten far without Aang." Arnold said as Aang looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Now Mr. Arnold you shouldn't make fun of me I was being serious." Aang said.

"So was I Aang." Arnold said before he walked off leaving Aang to think about what Arnold had called him and then with a smile on his face he hefted his bag onto his shoulder again.

"Aang the brave has nice ring to it." Aang said to himself as they continued to look for their guide who had ditched them for one reason or another.

"Sid where are you?" Arnold called out.

"Hey Stick nose where you at?" Aang called out.

Meanwhile Sid was having a conflict with his darker half yet again.

A/N 2: you know the drill.

Sid: Master looks after us; master would never hurt us.

Stick nose: Master broke his promise.

Sid: Don't ask poor Sid why, poor Sid.

Stick nose: Master betrayed us; sneaky little Nicktoons; wicked, tricky false we ought to ring his filthy little neck; kill him, kill him, heck kill them both and then we take the precious and we'll be the master.

Sid: The bald Nicktoon would present problem with that his eyes are always watching us in case we do something fishy.

Stick nose: Then we stab his eyes out and make him crawl.

Sid: Yes.

Stick nose: Kill them both.

Sid: Yes…no, no that's too risky, that's too risky.

Arnold and Aang continued to call out for him; "Where is he going? Hey Stick nose where are you?" Aang asked and called out.

"Sid?" Arnold called out.

A/N 3: back to the Sid Stick nose conversation.

Stick nose: We could let her do it.

Sid: Yes she could do it.

Stick nose: Yes precious she could and then we'll take once they're dead.

Sid: Once they're dead.

Stick nose: shh!

With his plan thought out Sid/Stick nose popped out from behind the tree where he was hiding; "Come on Nicktoons; we still have a long way to go Sid will show you the way follow me." Sid/Stick nose said muttering the last part of it darkly under his breath.

The scene changes Mordor again as the eye of Madara continued to look towards the southwest preparing his next strike against Gondor.

Me: Well everyone only the interview chapter left now so read and review to see how that goes.


	36. Cast Interviews

Bonus Chapter: Cast Interviews

Bonus Chapter: Cast Interviews

Me: Hello to all my fellow readers and authors out there; this is Airnaruto45 here to interview the cast from each of the past two stories in my Lord of the Rings trilogy parody so let's begin with the Disney characters are you ready? Well let's go.

I arrived at several Disney trailers to speak to several of the main characters I chose and stopping at a door mark Disney Icon.

Me: Ah here we are Mickey Mouse's trailer I wonder how the lord of all Disney will react to an interview.

(Knock on the door)

Mickey: Who is it?

Me: Mickey its Airnaruto mind if I come in for an interview?

Mickey: Of course (Chuckles)

I walk inside.

Me: Greetings Mickey.

Mickey: Hey Airnaruto so you wanted to ask me a few questions.

Me: Yep

Mickey: Well then fire away.

Me: Ok first how did you react when you read the rough draft of the story and saw your name listed for the role of Elrond?

Mickey Well gosh I guess was rather shocked with you choosing me to play such a serious character when I'm usually so happy go lucky most of the time.

Me: Except when you and Sora are battling heartless.

Mickey: That's true any other questions?

Me; well what was your reaction when I had Hinata who is an anime character in Arwen's role?

Mickey: To be honest I could understand the election and why you were so torn but then again I figured it made sense for Hinata to get a chance to confess how she feels to Naruto you know what I mean?

Me: Yep, well that was all Mickey, I have to go and interview the rest of the cast see ya.

Mickey: Bye

I now reach the Harry Potter trailers; one trailer marked for Slytherins and Death eaters only, on marked for Ravenclaws, one for Hufflepuffs, and one for Gryffindors I stop at the Gryffindor trailer and knock on the door.

??: What's the password?

Me: Caput draconis.

The door opens and I step inside where I see Harry, Ginny, and Fred.

Me: Hey guys.

Fred: Hello Airnaruto want to try one of Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes' top sellers canary creams?

Me: Sure why not? (Can you say big pigeon?) I eat it and grow huge yellow feathers all over my body and then the feathers molt.

Fred laughs his butt off

Me: Ok Fred you had your laugh now I came in here to ask some questions.

Harry: that sounds alright to me but we still need one more cast member to be in here.

Me: Who?

Ginny: Dobby!

Dobby pops up in a shirt with sleeves that are too long to fit him, mismatching socks, and a hat with holes in it so his ears could pop out.

Me: I knew I forgot someone.

Dobby: Hello Airnaruto it's good to see you again.

Me: Likewise Dobby.

Dobby: Does Airnaruto need anything?

Me: No thanks Dobby but maybe a glass of orange juice if you don't mind and pulp free if you would be so kind.

Dobby: Of course I'll be right back.

Dobby vanishes.

Me: Eager little guy even in freedom isn't he?

Ginny: I'll say.

Me: So Fred how did you when you heard that you were going to see some action in the second story?

Fred: I felt great at first until I realized that I had to be killed again.

Me: I'm sorry about that Fred but look at it this way; at least you didn't get killed by the killing curse this time.

Fred: That's true.

Dobby returns.

Dobby: Here is your Orange juice Mr. Airnaruto.

Me: Thanks Dobby all I need you to do now is answer some questions for the readers ok?

Dobby: Of course.

Me: When you learned that you were going to Butterbur the inn keeper in the first story what was your reaction?

Dobby: Well to be honest Dobby fainted because Dobby never thought that you would use a house elf as an innkeeper.

Harry: I agree with him wouldn't Hagrid been better for the job?

Me: I thought about that Harry but then Ranger24 would be getting on my case about me taking his idea for my own story. Speaking of which what did you think when you found out that you and Ginny were going to play Galadriel and Celebron Harry?

Harry: I first thought that it was Malfoy making a prank call to my Aunt and Uncle's house.

Me: Let me guess; your uncle picked up the phone and then slammed it back on the receiver and said that nobody called for you.

Harry: That's about the long and the short of it.

Me: At least your cousin was willing enough to tell you who called seeing as how he's trying to mend the fence as payment for the debt he owes you for saving his life from those dementors.

Harry: I suppose but still why did I only get one line in the story?

Me: Well I was going by the cinematic release of the film not the extended cut.

Me: You also know why I had Ginny play Galadriel right?

Harry: Yes.

Me: Now Ginny when you got a letter in the mail about this what was your reaction.

Ginny: I was so excited to get this opportunity I told my mom and dad and they said they were so happy for me.

Me: That's cool! Well I got to go I have to go interview the death eaters in Slytherin trailer see ya.

Harry: Good luck you're going to need it.

Me: I know Harry.

I approached the Slytherin trailer and knock on the door.

??: Password.

I roll my eyes knowing how easy this trailer's password was.

Me: Blood ties.

The door opens.

Hundreds of death eaters encircle me.

Me: Um…hi guys.

Luscious Malfoy: Don't hello us you mud blood what are you doing in her and how did you get in?

Me: Ok first off I'm here to interview the cast and second I mean come on blood ties? That password is so obvious that even a buffoon could get in here.

Crabbe sr.: Well we don't need to answer any questions so get out.

Me: Fine I don't know what I was thinking to come in here; screw you guys I'm leaving.

I leave and look at the readers.

Me: Sorry about that folks they don't like muggles or mud bloods anyway let's head to the next trailer.

Me: Ah Jake Long's trailer I hope he's in.

(knock on the door)

Jake: Come on in.

I enter.

Me: Hey Jake my brother from another mother how's it going dawg?

Jake: It's going great Airnaruto by the way thanks for letting me use some of my dragon powers.

Me: Anytime so how do you like portraying Legolas?

Jake: It's all cool man I never thought that you would pick me for the role.

Me: Well hey I didn't want to disappoint the readers in the NYC you know man?

Jake I sure do.

Me: Well I got to get going over to the anime trailer see ya.

Jake: Bye man.

Me: Well time to head for the anime trailers folks.

I arrive at two separate Naruto trailers.

Me: Hmm let's start in the safer trailer.

I open the door to see Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee and Gai

Naruto: Hey Airnaruto thanks I can't believe that you chose me to play Aragorn and for that thanks.

Me: You're welcome Naruto…

I get cut off because Sakura punches me right in the face sending me into the trailer wall.

Sakura (angrily grabs me by the collar and starts shaking my limp body): You idiot why would you pick Naruto over Sasuke to play Aragorn and stick Sasuke as Boromir?

Me; simple; Sasuke is gripped by his own lust for power and besides when I saw chapter 394 of the manga I figured to let him die in battle in a more convincing way even though in the manga he's on the brink of death.

Me: So Naruto how was it for you to portray Aragorn?

Naruto: I felt a ton of pressure from this I mean having to play a reluctant king in this parody and a future hokage in my world and knowing that a very shy girl has loved me ever since the academy just really began to sink in my mind.

Me: I found it appropriate to choose you to play Aragorn because about7 months ago it revealed that your father was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and that Uzumaki is actually your mother's maiden name thus making you the last heir of two bloodlines.

Naruto: What?! Yahoo I knew I would be hokage some day and what you just said proves it.

Me: I'm just going to leave okay.

Lee: I have never seen Naruto burn so brightly with the flames of youth!

Gai: Neither have I lee and you should take note of his excitement

Lee: You're right Gai-sensei we should

A/N: cue Lee/Gai hug and crying scene

Me (Unimpressed): Huh oh I'm sorry did the two of you say something?

Hinata: I really did find this moment in my life a shock Airnaruto to know that I would be playing Arwen and I would like to thank those who voted for me in the election for the role for choosing me.

Me: I'll be sure to tell them Hinata see ya.

A/N: I'm going to skip the whole Akatsuki interview because it's something that I don't want to talk about same thing with Madara.

We now end up at the author Fighters trailer.

Me: Ah my home away from home; in here you'll meet the rest of the gang I picked for there roles.

Me: Hey guys

DM: hey Airnaruto

DBV: Hey pal

GK: Greetings.

E-witch: Hi Airnaruto (She comes over to me and then hugs me which I return openly and warmly.)

Me: So guys feel like you're up for a question that everyone wants answered.

All: Sure

Me: How has your experience been with doing this parody?

GK: Ben, Neros and I are little miffed that we have to get killed later in the third story but otherwise we're happy that we got put in a parody for the first time in a while.

DM: Well I'm flattered Airnaruto that you chose me to play Gandalf for this trilogy when you had many other choices.

Me: Well we always stick together as teammates right?

DM: true.

E-witch: I was surprised that I won the role of Eowyn over Tenten.

Ross: I could see the difficult time you were having with having me play Treebeard for this parody on whether to keep me as a Pokemon or turn me into an Ent but I liked the final product.

Ranger: Dave and I were shocked that we got some pretty decent roles as two of the Marshals of the Riddermark to be honest.

Me: Oh I see Ranger; well I have to get going to the Nicktoons trailer.

DM: Okay see ya.

Me: The Nicktoons trailer here we get to talk to the six major stars of the story in my mind besides no way am I going near Drake's trailer to interview him after what I did to him in my first ever fan fiction.

I enter the trailer to talk to Jimmy, Timmy, Aang, Sid , Phil, and Arnold

Me: Hey you guys.

All: Hey Airnaruto.

Me: I want to know how your experience has been doing theses stories.

Arnold: I feel that I'm carrying the biggest burden because of the role I have to play.

Aang: I feel like I need to be there for Arnold every step of the way.

Timmy: I think you had me scripted to play the idiot.

Jimmy: Well you had a smart moment in the end.

Sid: Well I wonder how much of a role I'll play as we come towards the end of this story.

Phil: If there is one thing I've learned from this experience it's this.

Me: What?

Phil: Never eat raspberries; speaking of which got to go. (Phil rushes for the bathroom.)

Me: Well thanks for your time guys.

Other Nicktoons: No problem.

Me: Oh and for the record I skipped Plucky's interview because he was too egotistical and I skipped the South Park boys because I don't want to raise the rating of this story to M well that's it for part two of my LOTR trilogy see you soon.


End file.
